Training
by S96Nova
Summary: Hiei happens across a girl one day in the woods in quite a predicament. HieixOC First Story so be nice
1. Chapter 1

OK! Here we go! ^_^ First story here! I wrote it actually a while ago just for the hell of it but now I figure, hey! why not try and see what happens right? Anyways hope you guys like the first chapter :)

I OWN NOTHING!...Except my love for Hiei...anyway enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Birds flew from the trees in a forest as a black blur jumped from branch to branch. The blur was none other than Hiei, training in a small Tokyo nature park. He sped thru the treetops as fast as he could avoiding any animals or obstacles in his way. With the demon epidemic in city at an all-time low he had been given some time for "R&R". Of course knowing Hiei he wouldn't waist time sitting around doing nothing.

He was almost done for the day when he sensed a demonic Ki coming from somewhere ahead and slowed his pace. He stared in the direction of the power and debated on what he should do. The power level seemed too low to care but knowing Koenma he would surely be told off with letting this one go. Knowing this Hiei masked his energy and changed his course heading for the demon. As he got closer he could smell the strong metallic sent of blood in the air, he scrunched his nose in disgust. No doubt it was a human. He arrived at his destination and landed on a branch that had a good view of the open area. His crimson eyes scanned the small glade finding nothing until he saw the small pitiful form of a human girl against one of the trees. He knew she was nearly dead by the faint sound of her heart beat and her bloody body. He fixed his eyes on the source of the lower D class power forgetting the girl. As if on cue, a demon appeared in front of her. He approached her and lifted her up by her pony tail. She didn't even move, too weak to whimper. The demon licked his lips sadistically as acidic drool burned from his lips and burned the grass beneath its feet.

"I would have preferred you fresh…But bloody works just fine." Hiei frowned a little unsheathing his Katana without a sound. With the grace of a god and one swipe of the sharp sword the demons head went rolling to the ground. The hand holding the girl went limp letting her fall into a crumbled heap on the grass. The headless body tipped but before it could fall on the girl Hiei quickly grabbed her. She looked up at him weakly look then fainted. Hiei stared down at her for a moment the sighed a little in aggravation. He held her gently in his arms jumping off towards Yusuke's home

* * *

Alright there's the first Chapter! really small I know but that's just to start :) The other will be longer ;) promise!

Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Whoot! Two chapters in one night! I'm on a roll here! ^_^ Hope you all like!

No ownage here! :P

* * *

Chapter 2

Yusuke was currently sitting in the small living room of his apartment with Kuwabara and Kurama playing cards. He smirked laying his last card when Hiei walked in with the girl in his arms. All three men turned to see Hiei holding the girl. Yusuke jumped up instantly, quickly running over and picking her up gently bringing her to the couch.

"What happened to her!?" Hiei made his way to the window. The only place he sat other than in a tree or on the roof.

"She was attacked by a demon." He made himself comfortable on the windows ledge then tuned them all out. Kurama came back into the room having gone to get there first aid kit and quickly went to work on treating the girls wounds. Kuwabara and Yusuke were just sitting there starring worriedly at the girl helping when they could. Once Kurama had finish he sighed placing the blanket over her gently.

"We will have to be quiet…She need's lots of rest…" After the treating from kurama the girl slept for a solid two days. It was now the evening of the second day when Kurama sat next to her gently rubbing her forehead. He was getting worried, if she didn't wake and eat soon she would just starve. His worries were put to rest when he heard a groan from the girl making him retract his hand quickly. She scrunched her eyes then they slowly opened revealing stunning blue orbs. She sat up slowly holding her head as she groaned.

"God…My head feels like it's going to split in two." A sharp pain coursed thru her abdomen making her cringe and fall back down. She opened her eyes again with a small sigh. The first thing she saw was Kurama's bright green eyes.

"Who are you…? Where am I?" Kurama smiled softly trying not to scare her.

"My name is Kurama Minamino, you are in my friend's apartment…you had an awful accident…How much do you remember of what happened to you?" The girl scratched her head softly trying to recall.

"Uh…Not much…I remember being picked up by something invisible…and it saying it was gonna eat me…then me biting it and falling to the ground. I ran away but whatever it was cut me off and slashed me across the chest." She looked down to see the only thing covering her chest was a white bandage. She blushed and grabbed the blanket at her waist and pulled it up.

"I must've lost too much blood and fainted since I don't remember anything after that…" she looked up at Kurama then noticed the other men in the room…ok…awkward…

"Uh…Can I ask who you people are?" Yusuke grinned a little about to speak but Kuwabara beat him to it.

"My name is Kuwabara Kazuma, but everyone calls me by my last name, this here is Yusuke Urameshi and that guy over there is Hiei." She looked from each of the people mentioned her gaze resting on Hiei. He looked familiar...was he the one that saved her? No it couldn't have been he looked so young...

"Is he a kid?" Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered when Hieie's eyes opened from his peace looking at her annoyed. She smiled a little chuckling at the look.

"I'm guessing he gets that a lot?" Kurama nodded a little with a smile, as she still stared at Hiei. Kurama cleared his throat to get her attention.

"What is your name so we can get down to business?" The girl smiled a sweet smile at Kurama doing the best sitting down bow mindful of her wound.

"I'm Shinsei Tokiwa, but everyone calls me Shin." Kurama nodded a little his face turning sad.

"Shin, I'm sorry to inform you that your mind will have to erased...you will forget the past event with the demon you faced and meeting us..." Shinsei sighed a little shrugging as she looked away.

"Whatever…Truth be told I'm pretty sure you guy aren't counted as "normal" if I have to forget then so be it...I really don't want to remember that demon anyway..." She smiled up at him reassuring him that she was ok with this.

"It won't hurt, will it?" Kurama shook his head motioning to Hiei on the window still.

"Not a bit. Hiei will be doing it." Shinsei looked to the window seeing Hiei not moving. She waited becoming impatient wanting to get this over with.

"Well are you gonna sit there and meditate or are we gonna get this done…I have a life to live you know." Hiei then looked over to Shinsei with his usual blank stare hoe eyes hiding aggravation with the ningen girl. His deep crimson eyes seemed to burn holes right thru her with how much anger they felt for...something, it wasn't her it was something deeper. Surprisingly…She felt pity for him, he looked like someone who had gone thru so much pain and torture in their life…Two much to even be possible. Shinsei backed off with a sigh.

"Or we could wait…I'm in no rush actually..."

"Hn." Hiei turned back to the window ignoring the glare Kurama sent his way. Shinsei stood up and stretched but this time appearing to be fine her bandages tightening around her middle from being stretched.

"Well since he apparently doesn't want to do anything right now I'll be taking a walk. You guys can find me some way if you need right?" Why was she so relaxed? Kurama shook his head standing up.

"You can't just go walking around Shin…Your injured and need rest." Shinsei smiled a little waving him off.

"I've had worse. Can't think of any at the moment but I'm sure I have…I mean it's only a cut." Yusuke swung an arm over Shinsei's shoulder with a grin.

"I like her! Can't we ask diaper breath if we can keep her?" Kurama sweat dropped at the outspoken half demon. Shinsei on the other hand frowned angrily. "Keep her" What was she some kind of pet?! Kurama sensing the tension radiating from Shinsei glared at Yusuke.

"No Yusuke, we can't. Hiei, come and use the Jagan before things get out of hand." Hiei grunted in aggravation but got up taking off the bandanna on his forehead to reveal a third eye. He waited for a scream of disgust or fear from Shinsei but it never came.

"Wow…You have a third eye…That's so Cool! Oh my god it's such a pretty color too. Did you know my birth stone color is purple also?" The room became quiet everyone staring at her awkwardly.

"You're an odd person Shinsei, you know that right?" Shinsei laughed slightly and nodded to Yusuke with a smirk.

"You have no idea...I have a wild imagination. Really this isn't that odd for me, I mean it its cool…" her expression saddened.

"Could...could I keep my memories actually...? Please? I want to know more about you all like what are you? I really am curious…" Kurama's expression saddened.

"I'm sorry Shinsei but we have explicit order to erase the memory of any ningen we save and or help." Shinsei let out a long heavy sigh the smiled knowing when she was beat.

"Ok…Can't go against your boss, I understand. Let's get this over with. What do you want me to do Hiei?" Hiei pointed to the couch.

"Sit." Wow...blunt...Shinsei sat down and Hiei sat in front of her placing his fingers on her temples. He shut his real eyes and the Jagan eye started to glow.

"Close your eyes." She did as she was told and shut them. The Jagan opened all the way and Hiei began to probe her mind. A small gasp came from her mouth at the strange feeling she got from him. It felt like someone had just stuck there hand in her head and was now digging around trying to find something. I didn't hurt it just felt...weird. Hiei frown when he saw nothing but blank darkness in her mind. He could not find the memories. Took his hands off of Shinsei's head his eyes re opening as he sat up. She opened her eyes and looked around with a confused expression.

"Uh…I don't think it worked…"

"Baka ouna, of course it didn't!" Shinsei glared at him

"Hey shut up! I didn't yell at you!" Kurama quickly intervened not wanting to have a fight break out.

"What do you mean Hiei, didn't you erase her memory?" Hiei's attention when away from Shinsei as he turned to Kurama with a glare.

"Hn. There not there." Kurama knotted his brows in confusion trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"What?"

"The memories are either not there or not accessible by me. Take her to the baby." Hiei, throwing a little temper went to the window and hopped out. Shinsei looked at the window then back at Kurama not quite sure what she should do. She snickered a little remembering Hieie's expression.

"He seemed pissed." Kurama nodded slightly looking out the window where his "friend" had left to.

"If I know Hiei, he is upset because he can't erase your memory…You are only a ningen and that is basically insulting him." He sighed turning to Yusuke.

"Call Koenma." He nodded and headed to his room to grab his communicator. Shinsei thru on her shirt while they were talking then laid back on the couch relaxing.

"Hiei has some attitude…Someone doesn't just get that way normally..." Kurama smiled to enlighten her a little.

"Hiei's upbringing isn't the best story to tell..." Yusuke came back into the room at this time with his communicator in hand.

"Koenma's gonna send us a portal any minute. He wants to meat Shin and examine her himself." She sat up at this looking at him worriedly.

"Uh…Hehe…You know that I have human rights and would like to not be dissected right?" Yusuke chuckled softly ruffling her hair.

"Not take you apart stupid, just like…look you over and stuff." Shinsei pouted whacking his hand away then fixing her hair.

"Good cause I thought that you were gonna treat me like some freaking gunny pig and dissect me." A popping sound was heard when the blue swirling vortex appeared in the living room, must be this portal thing...Yusuke leaned out the window looking around with a frown.

"The baby wants you there too Hiei!" A black blur passed thru the room but Shinsei only caught a glimpse of it.

"Was that…" Kurama interrupted.

"Yes it was Hiei…He is still upset." The group walked thru the portal Shinsei being first. At first she expected to float or something but is was just like walking down the street. She came out the other side and gawked at the huge hall. She walked a little bit forward in aw when a big blue ogre ran in front of her nearly hitting her. Shinsei glared at its retreating form.

"Hey, watch it!" Kurama patted her shoulder with a smile.

"They are over worked, unpaid and very busy…Give them a break." Shinsei relaxed nodding a little then continued to walk beside Kurama. They soon came to a long hall that lead to a door on the other side. The whole time they were walking Shinsei felt like someone was watching her. She was finally fed up with the feeling and spun around then blushed as she came face to face with a irritated Hiei. Yusuke snickered at Shinsei's look to Hiei while Kurama just looked down with a small smile. Hiei growled at Shinsei unmoving form.

"Move." Shinsei snapped out of it then turned around and ran back to walk next to Yusuke still blushing as she stared at the floor.

_"Shit that was embarrassing…He was so close…I could feel his breath on my lips…"_ Shinsei shuddered slightly as they came up to a door. Yusuke opened it for her then they all walked inside. She looked around and raised a brow.

"Well where is this person?" She was impatient wasn't she? Yusuke smirked a little pointed to the big red chair behind a desk in front of her. Shinsei looked over to the desk then walked up to it knocking gently. The chair turned around and a small toddler boy stared at her. Her eyes widened then she leaned over the desk and picked him up while cradling him in her arms.

"AWWWW! He's so cute!" Koenma gagged and coughed for breath at the death grip she had on him trying to get free.

"Yu..su..ke!" Yusuke just stood there smirking at him. Kurama came over and tapped Shinsei on the shoulder gently with a smile pointing to the boy in her arms.

"That's Koenma." Her eyes widened in realization then she quickly dropped Koenma.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I didn't know, please forgive me!" The small child held up a hand to silence her with a perverted smile.

"It's quite alright…I often like being held by full chested women such as yourself..." Shinsei looked down to see her ruffled shirt where his face had been her face turning red with anger. She slapped him hard the previous realization of him being the "spirit prince" forgotten.

"YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" She stomped off to a corner fuming and angry. She leaned on the wall looking away with a pout, it there was one thing she hated more than anything it was perverted men…Hiei watched then curiously then raised a brow at her. He usually didn't see Koenma slapped…or a ningen woman throw a temper tantrum, it was amusing. Koenma was standing wide eyed at the girl rubbing his red cheek sadly. He cleared his throat getting down to business.

"Well then…You're the one impervious to Hiei's Jagan eye…Shinsei right?" She didn't even look at him only nodding slightly with a frown.

"Ya that's me…" Koenma gulped at the tension in the room. looking her up and down not noticing anything out of the ordinary.

"Well…You look normal enough. Did you try and keep your memories from Hiei?"

"No." Shinsei said bluntly. Koenma groaned a little in frustration rubbing his temples as he sighed.

"I can't sense any strong spirit energy or demon Ki coming from her so I will need to do some work. Shinsei will stay with your team, Yusuke, until I can figure out what she is." She glared at him.

"You can't do that! I don't want to stay with them for who knows how long!...no offence guys but ya…" Koenma frowned.

"I am son of the lord Enma…I _can_ make you do whatever I want…" Now severely pissed Shinsei wanted nothing more than to leave. She pushed herself off the wall making her way to the door.

"Let's go." She pulled the door open with ease then disappeared from sight into the hall. Everyone was silent mostly unnerved by her change in attitude. Kuwabara broke the silence not being able to keep quiet.

"She…kinda acted like you just now shrimp…" Hiei shot him a nasty glare then followed Shinsei out. Everyone followed afterwards to find Shinsei already at the end of the hall leaning on the side of the door frame.

"Took you guys long enough..." Yusuke sighed him, Kurama and Hiei the only ones that heard that since they were demons. He felt into step next to Kuwabara leaning over a little.

"Note to self…Don't piss her off…" Kuwabara nodded quickly with a sweat drop. They all met up with her then a portal appeared. Of course she didn't spare any time in walking thru. When everyone emerged from the portal behind her they saw her climbing out the window onto a close tree. She got herself comfy on one of the branches that gave her a good view of the starry sky. She sighed softly leaning back as she relaxed. Kurama approached Hiei inside with a small smile.

"Watch her tonight." Hiei frowned then nodded a little disappearing out the window as well. He sat above her in the tree silently and shut his eyes ready to relax. His serene concentration was broken when he head her thoughts in his head.

_"What the hell is this? I have my own life to live! I don't want to waste my time with these demon people or whatever they are…What a joke I can't believe I'm being ordered around by a guy not even half my size…...What was that?"_ Hiei cursed himself for hitting a branch making it fall. He looked down to see Shinsei looking straight at him thru the branches. She smiled a little.

"I can hear you up there...Hiei? Why don't you come down and sit with me. I'm not mad at you." Hiei Hn'ed shutting his eyes. Shinsei smirked not letting him get off that easily.

"Fine then I'm coming up." She easily climbed higher up into the tree until she was a branch above Hiei. She hung upside down so she was in front of his face smiling.

"Hiya, what's up?" Hiei didn't open his eyes ir move. She frowned a little grabbing the branch she was hanging on with one hand spinning her head so she was looking at him right-side up.

"I didn't do something to make you mad did I?"

"Hn."

"That's not an answer."

_"Stop Talking to me!"_ Shinsei jumped slightly at the voice in her head not expecting that. She lost her grip falling from the branch she was on landing right in-between Hiei's legs. She looked up blushing at the feeling of the hard body beneath her then quickly got up and off of him. She crouched like a cat in front of him laughing nervously.

"I-I'm sorry…You startled me…Y-You spoke in my head?" Hiei stared at her for a moment before his eyes shut again. He leaned back with a small sigh nodding slightly. Shinsei looked at him sadly then sighed and climbed down back to her branch. She glanced up once she was settled again seeing Hiei's black clothing thru the trees.

"I wish you would use your voice more around me Hiei…I like it." With that, she shut her eyes her head lulling to her shoulder comfortably.

"Goodnight Hiei." Hiei ignored her.

* * *

Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello All! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a few weeks :'( I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long...works been a bitch and so has school but here's Chapter 3! enjoy!

Ownage to nothing! ^_^

* * *

The next morning was a beautiful sunny day. Of course Shinsei was still sleeping soundly in the tree from last night, until a small ray of light hit her face from the morning waking her up. Her eyes fluttered open as she sat forward and stretched. She winced in pain from the gash that ran from her higher left shoulder to her lower right hip. The pain wasn't very prominent so she just ignored it and rubbed her eyes. She looked down and saw that on the large oak tree she sat in wasn't that high up so she grabbed the branch she was sitting on with her hands, swung her legs down so she was hanging there by her hands then jumped down landing gracefully in a cat-like stands. She looked back up to see she hadn't made enough sound to wake Hiei…Or so she thought. She smiled and took in a deep breath of fresh air, content at the moment then walked off deciding this good morning shouldn't be wasted. She was always a morning person, which her roommate hated. As she started walking down the street Hiei followed her with a scowl from the trees. Kurama had told him to watch her and now she walking off to who knows where. He couldn't read her mind and it was infuriating! The only thing to was to keep his mouth shut and observe. Every person she passed, she said hello to and occasionally stopped to pet a few dogs always thanking the owners kindly. After her little loop of the neighborhood she walked into a park spotting a vacant bench so she sat down for a little rest. She leaned her head back with a content smile and sighed gently. Her arms flopped back over the back of the bench lazily as she stared at the sky.

"I haven't felt this relaxed in ages…Minus the aching chest but ya…Very peaceful." Hiei was in a nearby tree watching her closely with a usual frown. He didn't think that he would be so interested in her only after one morning…she was not like any other ningen women he had seen before. When he first met her she was strong willed but nice, then when Koenma…well…yes, she became silent and distant like him. Now she is buoyant and polite. She wasn't cruel, rude or careless like other women. She was nice, polite and responsible. Hiei did understand why he felt this way and growled lowly wanting to get rid of it. He unsheathed his Jegan once more how eyes narrowing at her. One more try…perhaps the first time was just luck for her…with that he tried to take away her memories again and make her forget right then and there. Shinsei's eyes shot open from her relaxed state when she felt that prodding feeling in her head. Her head spun around angrily glaring to the tree Hiei was in. she got up and walked over to it but saw nothing, she sighed a little then walked off forgetting it.

"Hu…I could have sworn Hiei was here…" Hiei was in another tree having moved too fast for her to see. Shinsei looked at her cell phone that was in her pocket and saw that is was now 8:30. She sighed in boredom not looking forward to her next decision.

"Better head back…Everyone will think I left them or something." Shinsei lightly jogged back to the way Yusuke's house was…She hoped. An hour later and Shinsei was hopelessly lost in a part of the neighborhood she had never been in. Dammit she needed to get back to Yusuke's…but she wasn't about to walk around for hours trying to find the place so she turned on her heal and went the only place she knew where to go, her house. It wasn't that far from where she was now, practically just down the street. In no time she came to a small two story house. She went to the front door and checked her pockets frowning.

"Great, I forgot my keys at Yusuke's…Oh well." Shinsei heard her German-Shepherded bark from the other side of the door and smiled a little.

"Hey Yami, hold on boy, I'll be in in a second!" Hiei had followed Shinsei all over this morning from every wrong turn to every dog she petted and now her home. Personally he was fed up with this! He just wanted to go back! He just watched as she pulled a bobby pin from her hair and slid in into the dead bolt. She jiggled it around a bit then pushed it up and the door clicked open. Shinsei pushed the door open and a giant German shepherd lab cross jumped out and tackled her down licking her face. She laughed happily trying to push him off.

"Yami! Down boy! Heal! Get off! I have to turn off the alarm!" Shinsei moved the giant dog off of her and quickly punched in the code to her house alarm. Breathing a sigh of relief she turned to Yami.

"Ok boy come here!" The dog bark and tacked her all over again.

"Yes, yes I missed you too, I missed you too!" After a moment with her dog Shinsei got up and dusted herself off. looking around confused she then whistled softly.

"Hikari! Come here girl!" A small white Yorkshire Terrier ran up to Shinsei and barked running in between her legs before she picked her up getting little licks from the pink tongue.

"Hello girl, miss me?" The little dog yelped happily.

"Awww, I missed you too. Come on guys I bet your hungry, Kaiya probably forgot to feed you again." Both animals barked and ran inside.

Hiei watched the whole scene and smiled slightly, well…even hard stoic Hiei knew that was completely adorable! Shinsei walked inside her house and gave her dogs both fresh food and water. They ate and drank thankfully making Shinsei smile, she walked off then made her way upstairs. She opened the door to her room to be greeted by the same way she left it, completely spotless. Her silk sheets were folded nicely over her light blue pillow. Clothes folded and put away and computer turned off. Shinsei walked over to her computer sitting down boardly browsing thru Tumblr. She turned her radio on letting her loud music fill the room as she searched tapping her foot to the beat. She smirked happily then got up and started to dance. She slid to her speakers while pretending to play the electric guitar and turned them up till she could barely hear her own voice.

Hiei watched from the window as Shinsei twirled and danced completely in synch with the song. The way her hips and body moved…It was, dare he say it beautiful. After her song was done she sat on the bed breathing heavily out of exhaustion. She shut her eyes and sighed contently as her mind drifted off to wherever. She suddenly saw a picture of Hiei and opened her eyes blushing a bit. She couldn't deny that she felt an attraction to him, really who wouldn't?! those muscles were…shudder…amazing. She mauled over her thoughts until the song finished . She groaned as she sat up then ran to Kaiya's room considering the best thing every average teen girl did was gossip! Her an Kaiya had been friends for years, ever since elementary so they shared absolutely everything with each other. She came up to Kaiya`s door smiling a little at the signs that read "Keep out!" and "Do not disturb!". If Kaiya was really still asleep after her music practically shaking the house that would have been a new record. She opened the door rolling her eyes at the snuggled up lump on the bed. Shinsei sighed with a smile then opened the curtains. The light shined right onto Kaiya's face making her groan and mumbled a couple of threats under her breath as she curled more under the covers to escape the sun. Shinsei went over to her ripping off the blankets.

"Common! Rise and shine sleepy head!" Kaiya sighed knowing she wasn't going to get any more sleep sitting up tiredly rubbing her eyes.

"I don't think I ordered a wakeup call…" Shinsei laughed then grinned.

"You'd sleep the whole day if I didn't wake you up! besides I have you chew you out for not feeding OUR dogs, I mean come on they were starving!" Kaiya glared at her.

"Were you not up?! Could you not have fed them?!" Shinsei bit her lips becoming quiet.

"Well I wasn't exactly here all night, I just got home this morning…" Kaiya raised a brow confused.

"Hu I thought you were asleep by the time I got home, where were you?" Shinsei pouted stubbornly.

"Nowhere…You don't need to know!" Kaiya glared at her her hands on her hips.

"Shinsei, don't be stubborn…where were you last night?" Shinsei sighed a little then sat down on the bed blushing a little.

"I…was out with some guys ok?" Kaiya raised a brow smirking.

"Oh were you now…? Well good for you! finally finding yourself some male attraction! Any of them catch your eye, or are they all "just friends" if you know what I mean…" She winked. Shinsei glared at her.

"NO! I mean…well one of them was cute but…nah never mind it would never happen with us! he's way to up tight!" Kaiya wouldn't let the conversation drop just yet thought.

"Well what's his name? Common maybe I know him and I could hook you two up!" Shinsei panicked…oh god she shouldn't tell her…she nervously fidgeted with her shirt revealing her bandage by accident. Kaiya forgot the topic immediately looking at her worriedly.

"Shinsei what the hell happened to your side?! were you at the hospital or something?!" Shinsei panicked once again trying to think of something to say, before she got the chance Kaiya's eyes glazed over then she fell back on the bed sleeping. Of course Shinsei panicked shaking Kaiya gently.

"Kaiya…? Kaiya?! wake up!"

"She's unconscious baka, not dead. I erased her memories of this visit…" Shinsei spun around standing up to see Hiei standing by the window his Jagan eye closing. She frowned angrily.

"Why the hell did you do that?! I could have handled it just fine!" Hiei scoffed folding his arms.

"Not from what I was seeing…She can't find out about us and you were coming to close to telling her…." Shinsei held his glare with one of her own.

"I wouldn't have told her! you can't just go around doing that to people! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Hiei ignored her turning to leave, Shinsei quickly grabbed his cloak tightly holding him there.

"Hey I'm talking you know!" Hiei's turned his crimson eyes blazing as he grabbed her wrist roughly ripping it off of his shirt then pushed her back. Shinsei stumbled back from the force sitting on the bed with wide eyes…did he…did he just an handle a girl…? That's jerk! Hiei turned then jumped out the window silently leaving Shinsei there. She got up angrily looking at her reddened arm then Kaiya…dammit…well there was nothing else to do here, if Kaiya woke up shed have more questions again, she should probably go back to Yusuke's house. If she hurried she could probably catch Hiei! She ran downstairs. She didn't want to ask for his help but he was the only one who knew the way back…When she locked her house and went outside she looked around for any sign of Hiei. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, the thought came to her that he was probably watching her all morning…Pervert….anyways creepy feelings aside he probably wouldn't just leave. She narrowed her eyes listening around silently for anything, the branches behind her rustled as Hiei leaned forwards a little to see what she was doing, standing there like that. Shinsei's eyes shot open and she turned to the tree with a smirk.

"Alright I know you're up there! I need to get back to Yusuke' apartment! could you lead me a hand…? please?" Hiei raised a brow then smirked a little at the fact she found him…Clever girl. He jumped down landing in front of her gracefully.

"I am impressed that you found me…If you can keep up you'll be lead to the detectives home…Hiei then sprinted off Shinsei's eyes widening as she ran after him. She tried to keep her pace and keep him in sight but of course her human stamina gave out and she had to slow down losing sight of him. She stopped next to a tree planting in exhaustion looking up. She saw the apartment smiling happily…She made it! She saw Hiei sitting in the tree she slept in last night and smiled a little…well he did show her…As she walked into the building she looked up stopping for a moment.

"Thank's Hiei, I owe you one." Shinsei pushed the door opened leaving a dumbfounded Hiei to stare at her as she disappeared into the building. He looked back up at the sky boardly.

"Owe me one? I would never understand ningen sayings..." He connected telepathically with Kurama.

_"She's here."_

_"Where have you two been all morning? It's almost noon."_

_"Hn."_

_"I thought you wouldn't tell me…Well thank you for bringing her back."_ Hiei shut his eyes then relaxed.

* * *

Review sil vous plait! lol or in English please reveiw! also I'm thinking of starting a DBZ fanfic with Vegeta and Bulma...Probably after this one is all done ^_^ keep eyes open for it if you like that kinda stuff!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! I own nothing!

* * *

Shinsei made her way up to the apartment door then knocked gently. Yusuke swung the door open the grinned when he saw her grabbing her into a massive bear hug.

"Hey Shin, where have you been?!" He squeezed tighter her eyes widening in pain from suffocation and her injury. She punched him square in the jaw making Yusuke drop her and hold his now hurting jaw looking up at her with wide confused eyes. She just glared right back stubbornly.

"You idiot! I still am injured! I may not show it but it hurts!" She sighed a little rubbing her side wincing in pain softly.

"...Anyway I took a walk and visited my house…I didn't know I would be missed so much." She smiled a little at him. Kurama and Kuwabara chose this time to walk in Kurama smiling at her bowing a little.

"Welcome back Shinsei. You seem to be feeling better today…" Shinsei smiled happily bowing back nodding a little.

"Yep! All thanks' to your amazing medical work." Kurama blushed a little at the compliment looking away to hide the reddening cheeks. Kuwabara came over his arms wide intent on giving her a hug lick Yusuke. Her eyes widened, oh hell no! Shinsei held up her hand angrily making him stop.

"You hug me…I castrate you…got it?" Kuwabara nodded with a sweat drop holding his hands up nervously.

"G-Gotcha!" Shinsei relaxed once again when everyone sat down making her way over to the couch sitting down as well. Kurama leaned over asking her permission before gently lifting her shirt looking at her wound once he moved the bandages.

"Your recovering well Shinsei, I'm impressed. A normal ningen would still be on bed rest…" He smiled a little at her.

"But you're not a normal ningen…I will need to change the bandages, is that ok?"

Shinsei nodded a little laying back for Kurama so it would be easier. She sighed a little looking at the others while Kurama worked.

"Well this is boring…Could I ask some questions while I'm just laying here?" Yusuke and Kuwabara quickly looked away from her exposed chest Shinsei frowning, really what was with men?! Kurama seemed to be the only one here not hopped up on testosterone! Yusuke nodded laughing nervously.

"As long as it's nothing to do with math you can ask away!" She smiled a little at the joke then started with her 20 questions.

"Ok so first off why does everyone keep calling me a ningen?" Yusuke smirked a little.

"Long or short version?" She giggled slightly when Kurama touched a ticklish spot o her side then smiled at Yusuke.

"Short please." Yusuke sat forward looking serious.

"Ok then! So there are three worlds in existence," He numbered them off on each figure as he spoke.

"The Reikai where the dead go, the Makai where the demons live and the Ningenkai where the human's live…Basically humans are referred to ningen's because of living in the Ningenkai…Like how people are Japanese if they are from Japan." Shinsei nodded a little in understanding.

"Ok I get it…" Kurama smile a little as he sat up cleaning up the old bandages.

"I am finished…Your wound is almost gone, you should be better in about two to three days…" Shinsei nodded a little stretching.

"Thank you Kurama." She glanced at Yusuke.

"Ok, so I got one more question. What can demons do? Are they like really strong? Or have excellent hearing and sense of smell?" Yusuke was about to speak but Kurama cut him off making hi pout and frown.

"All of that and more. There are certain types of demons. Hiei is an ice, psychic and fire demon. He can manipulate fire but sadly the ice aspect is lost. His psychic abilities come from his unnatural Jagan eye on his forehead. There are some demons that manipulate the four elements…There are some who manipulate plants…There is such a variety, it would take me hours to name them all." Shinsei nodded listening intently with a smile.

"Cool…So are you a demon too? Or is it just Hiei?" Kurama thought for a moment trying to figure out a good way to explain what exactly he was.

"Well I was a demon in my past life but when I died my soul took over the body of an unborn human boy and I became a split personality…I basically have me and then the demon me living inside me." Shinsei raised a brow the chuckled softly.

"That's weird, like a split personality in a way…?" Kurama smiled and nodded.

"Exactly like that." Shinsei nodded then fell silent as she looked out the window to where she thought Hiei was. Why did he always sit out there…? She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket breaking her trance and pulled it out. Kaiya had texted her.

'I woke up and you weren't here. Where are you?' Shinsei sighed a little flipping it open texting back her thumbs moving fact over the keyboard.

'At another friend's house. I'll be back later so don't worry I'm fine…My phones gonna die so don't text me anymore' Of course that was a lie but she knew Kaiya would pry and she wasn't in the mood. She turned off her phone and put it in her pocket sighing boardly. The silence was broken by Kurama this time.

"If you don't mind me asking, who was that?" Shinsei smiled a little.

"not at all actually, it was just my friend she was wondering where I was because she woke up and I wasn't there. We share a home together so ya." This morning came to mind making her frown.

"Actually I was there this morning but Hiei erased her memory so she didn't remember seeing me." Kurama looked confused glancing at the window.

"Is that so…Why did he do that?" Shinsei played with her nails absent mindedly as she spoke.

"Well I woke her and we chatted for a bit then she accidently saw my bandage...She got all worried asking what happened but I sort of froze with no answer…Hiei somehow knew what was wrong and erased her memory for me." Kurama looked back at her shaking his head with a sigh.

"You could have just told her what happened leaving out the demon part, a spall fib wouldn't have hurt…Hiei didn't have to be so drastic." Shinsei shrugged a little.

"I preferred it, I don't want to have to explain some elaborate lie to her anyway. She can be really hard to explain things to most of the time." The conversation ended when a portal popped into the living room bringing with it a teenager Koenma. He looked beat! like really tired! He didn't waits any time, going right to the point.

"Hello Yusuke, Shinsei I have some interesting news for you." She stood up and narrowed her eyes at him backing away slightly. Of course she didn't know his teen form. Apparently all the others knew him but she didn't…

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" in a puff of smoke baby Koenma appeared holding up two figures as a peace sign smiling.

"It's me, Koenma." Shinsei frown recognizing him taking a big step back.

"Oh, great the perverted midget…What do you want?" Koenma yawned too tired to care what she called him.

"I have stayed up all night researching you and your past ancestors and found a very important link...It seems that you and a descendant of one of the legendary psychic demons. This is why Hiei was not able to erase your mind…your blood still has their power running thru it." Shinsei sweat dropped.

"Hu…?" Koenma motioned to Yusuke.

"Your case it very much the same as Yusuke's; your demon powers lay dormant within you." Koenma fell silent waiting for some sort of reaction, he sweat dropped when Shinsei started laughing holding her sides.

"Oh god that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! You're saying I'm a demon?! That's rich!" She soon had to stop on account that it was hurting to laugh. She relaxed the smirked at Koenma mockingly.

"So tell me the truth midget." Koenma turned red in anger and glared at her all tiredness forgotten.

"I am not a midget and if you don't believe me then ask Yusuke himself!" Shinsei chuckled a little at his outburst then turned to Yusuke and raised a brow questioningly. He nodded as a response.

"Yep, I was a human but the same happened to me...I became too strong so my demon self-took over…It was pretty cool if you ask me" She stared at him, then Koenma, then smiled happily.

"So I could be a demon…?" Koenma but in

"Correction, half demon."

"Ok then…a half demon…I could be a half demon!?" Koenma nodded then cringed back in shock when she started jumping up and down like a little kid, fist pumping and all.

"YEAH! I'M GONNA BE A HALF DEMON! Awesome! maybe I'll like shoot fire from my hands, or, or ice or-!"

"Nothing." Shinsei stopped and glared at Koenma her eye twitching.

"What do you mean "no"?" Koenma gulped at the stare but held his ground and continued.

"I mean it's up to me who becomes part of this group and I say no, I have one a wire detective, a youkai in a human body, a fugitive forbidden child and a oaf with incredible spirit energy! I don't need anyone else! and I say the Reikai Tantei is full enough." Shinsei Growned angrily picking him up easily pulling him to her height.

"Who do I have to do to get you to say yes…? Hm? just name it all do it…" Koenma grinned evilly.

"A kiss…?" Shinsei groaned knowing that was coming.

"Fine…" She kissed his cheek Koenma grinning.

"Alright she's in!" Shinsei grinned happily putting him down.

"Thanks! you might not be that bad after all midget!" Koenma turned red again but before he could yell she climbed out the window.

"In the tree if you need me." When she climbed out she went to the other wide of the tree so no one could see her then dropped down just as gracefully as she did that morning. She looked up to make sure no one saw her and smirked when she was all clear. She got up and dusted herself off then headed for a walk in the forest. It must be great living next to a forest, all the wild life and fresh air…She walked for about a half a mile in to the trees just enjoying the scenery happily. She smirked looking around then broke into a sprint, jumping and dodging obstacles like roots or rocks with ease. She loved the feeling of the wind whipping by her ears making sweet and soothing music. She soon spotted an opening in the forest and found out it was a small glade. She skidded to a stop then looked around in aw marveling at the beautiful place. The whole place was shrouded in grass and right in the middle of it all was a small lake. She smiled a little.

"Nice…" She walked more into the glade looking all around until she came to the side of the little lake looking down at her reflection; her hair was everywhere, her clothes were dirty from the branches and leaves that hit her and there were a few scratches on her arms but really, she didn't care. She sighed and took off her shirt along with her pants then stared at her bandages. She then decided to take them off.

"It would probably be a good idea to wash out the cut even if Kurama already did…" She then jumped into the lake making a small splash. Hiei, who followed Shinsei on Kurama's word, quickly looked away as Shinsei undressed and jumped in. He watched as she swam to the other side under water then came up gasping for breath and smiling brightly. It was as if this water was enchanted or something since it was not dirty at all. She continued to play a bit having the time of her life. When she became tired she floated on her back and gazed at the blue sky smiling.

"Now this is what I call peaceful...I should bring my dogs here, they'd love it." Shinsei smiled and took a breath as she flipped over and dunked under the water. She came up and sat on the side of the lake in the sun.

"Nice warm sun…This is a perfect day. I'll be dry in no time." Shinsei laid back on the bed of grass moaning in contentment waiting to dry off. Hiei sat in a nearby tree resting and waiting for her to go back…This was his training ground after all. He had found it while in the forest one day and decided to make it his combat training area. It was perfect since it had both land and water as his disposal…He looked over when he heard Shinsei get up and brushed off a few access droplets that stayed behind while the sun evaporated the rest. She sighed happily and put her clothes back on then used some of the bandages to tie up her hair. She rolled up her sleeves of her shirt and pants then tied the side of her shirt in a small bun. She changed jeans and a long sleeved shirt into a cropped top and capris. She sighed again and began to walk back to the house when something shiny caught her eye. She turned and saw a Naginata laying in the grass. She walked over and picked it up admiring the sharp blade.

"I wonder what this is doing here…" Shinsei swung the weapon around a couple of times fir fun chuckling.

"This is…kinda fun…" She took cheerleading in school when she went there many years back and surprisingly this thing was like a baton…only bigger. She slashed a nearby tree a couple of times and pretended to block and slash the invisible enemies for fun. Eventually she just shut her eyes and let herself go, twirling and jabbing. To her it was nothing but to Hiei every stroke and move she did and was somewhat impressing. For someone who has never used a sword or weapon in her life, Shinsei was swinging this one around like she was a natural since birth. He jumped down to her silently then started dodging her strokes and smirked, with her eyes shut she couldn't see anything so he just watched her. With some practice she could become very skilled. He took out his Katana silently then stopped her attack making her eyes fling open in shock. She relaxed when she saw Hiei. A blush quickly followed as she lowered the Naginata to her side gulping a little.

"Uh, sorry Hiei. I got kinda carried away…Is this yours? Sorry I'll put it back…" She turned to leave but Hiei's voice made her stop.

"Where did you learn that?" He sheathed his Katana and stared at Shinsei blankly. She turned back to face him rubbing the back of her head blushing slightly.

"Uh, well, I didn't exactly learn anything…I've never fought or trained a day in my life. I just did all my cheer leading moves that I usually do with a baton." She glanced up from the ground waiting for Hiei's response but nothing came so she silently went to go put it back. Hiei watched her then rolled his eyes and walked over to her stopping her in her tracks when his arms encircled her grabbing her hands over the blade. W-Was he…hugging her…? Oh god she could feel her face become beat red! Hiei ignored her moving her body into different stands.

"If you wish to transform you need to train the right way, what you were doing was…adequate…You need to be more precise…to the point…" Once he showed her he backed off taking out his Katana once more.

"Come at me." Her eyes went wide as she gulped backing up a little. um…no…

"Uh…I'm good." Shinsei put the Naginata down and began to walk away. Hiei appeared in front of her and put the Katana to her neck.

"Fight me." Shinsei whimpered slight in fear then nodded.

"Alright if you want me to fight, even though I have no idea how, I'll do it." Hiei dropped his Katana from her face and waited. Shinsei grabbed her weapon then took a deep breath and jabbed at him. Hiei disappeared and reappeared with his Katana to her neck.

"Your dead." Shinsei nodded slowly, she could practically hear the smirk thru his voice as the soft lips just brushed against her ear…was he…teasing? Hiei was teasing her? She smirked a little, well two could play at that! She slipped out of his grasp to his surprise then smirked hitting his sword away from her.

"Not any more…" Hiei smirked going at her again Shinsei just focused on blocking, she saw her chance then smirked hitting his leg tripping him. He fell forward knocking her down as well both of them rolling on the grass. Shinsei groaned Hiei laying on top of her, all that muscles made him pretty heavy. Hiei propped himself up with his arm looking down at her beneath him his eyes seeming to go darker. he quickly got up them grabbed his sword disappearing into the forest when he felt the blush come across his face…what was wrong with him?! Shinsei was blushing also as she looked up where Hiei once was, she sighed sadly sitting up missing the warms the fire demon emitted, she glanced at the Naginata then looked away getting up walking off to the apartment.

* * *

Reviews Please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! :P Whoot!

BTW ↓

_Italic_ - a characters own thoughts ^_^ forgot to mention that :P

* * *

Shinsei didn't really know how long she was at that glade but by the time she got back the sun was setting. She climbed the steps to the apartment walking in. She looked around then saw Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama playing cards. She smiled at them then sat at the table

"What are you playing?"

"Crazy eight's." Yusuke said simply as she played another card down with a smirk. skip Kuwabara…" Shinsei's eyes brightened a little.

"I love that gam, could you possibly deal me in next time?" Yusuke nodded as he laid the rest of his cards winning that round. He grabbed all the cards shuffling them expertly. While they were playing Shinsei noticed that Kurama was out of it. She gently tapped his shoulder.

"What are you thinking Kurama?" Kurama smiled at her playing another card.

"I was just wondering if you had any weaponry experience..." Shinsei shook her head making her long hair fly out everywhere as she smiled.

"Nope, not one bit, why…?" Did Kurama know something about when she left? Kurama chuckled softly shaking his head.

"Hiei was just communicating with me telepathically…he did not wish for me to tell you that…" Shinsei raised a brown the giggled softly laying a two down.

"Yusuke pick up two!" Yusuke glared at her but did as he was told pouting a little. After about six games everyone finally had enough. Shinsei looked at the clock tiredly seeing it was just about 6:30. She sighed softly sitting up stretching.

"Ok so am I sleeping here tonight or can I go to my home…?" Kurama thought for a moment. there was no reason why not…

"I suppose but Hiei would have to follow and look after you…Now that we know you are in fact a powerful half demon you will be sought out by other powerful demons…He does not sleep so he will protected you the best." Shinsei pouted a little not looking forward to him watching her all night long…

"Does it have to be him? I mean…He's not exactly nice to me...I don't even think he likes me…" Kurama chuckled a little smiling softly.

"Hiei expresses himself differently than the rest of us…This morning in the glade for example…He wouldn't have bothered to intervene when you had the Naginata if he didn't care…I'll say you are not nothing to him Shinsei…" Shinsei felt her cheeks blush a little her mind wandering…did that mean…Hiei _liked_ her…? nah! to farfetched! Shinsei sighed a little.

"Ok if that's how it has to be then that's ok…I'll see you guys in the morning ok?" They nodded Yusuke waving goodbye as she walked off.

Shinsei walked down the street with a smile watching the sun set in front of her…well it was later then she thought but she was almost home so whatever. She rounded a corner onto her street freezing when she saw a group of boys under a lamp post. crap…She crossed the road then walked as fast as she could without making herself look obvious. sadly she caught one of the boys eye.

"Hey babe where are you going…?" Shinsei could see her home from here! She looked at the boy then dashed off. She suddenly was cut off by another guy who held her tightly while grinning. Shinsei struggled with all her might.

"Let me go!" She sacked him as a last resort then went to run but another boy caught up to her and grabbed her wrists holding her back.

"Come on babe its rude to leave without saying goodbye…" Shinsei's eyes widened in disgust at the alcoholic smell the man was emitting. She thru her head back and head butted the boy. He let go of her wrists to cover his bloody nose but now she was surrounded.

"You'll play for that bitch." One of them pulled out a knife behind her then yanked her hair tilting her head back holding the black to the exposed skin. She froze and whimpered softly in fear clenching her fists.

_"Please I don't want to die! help me! Hiei help me please!"_ She waited to feel the pain from the blade slitting her throat but it never came. Instead the grip on her hair disappeared and the blade fell to the ground with a pinging sound. Shinsei looked around at the men with wide eyes seeing them all knocked out…What? She looked around for any sign of someone then realized something looking up at the tree next to her with a soft smile. She then looked away and walked up to her home. Hiei watched her silently from the tree his red eyes burning with anger…Seeing someone else touch her made his blood boil…He never wanted to see that look of fear on her face again, it made him feel…uncomfortable…Shinsei came to her front door and nocked frowning when nothing happened. She banged harder not wanting to ick the lock twice in one day, it would wear out the lock.

"Wake up Kaiya! I know you're in there!" Yami started barking as well as Hikari followed by a string of curses from Kaiya. Shinsei tapped her foot with a smirk as Kaiya unlocked the door and glared at her.

"Away for a whole night and a full day, you got some explaining to do." Shinsei rolled her eyes and walked in.

"I don't have to explain anything to you Kaiya, last time I checked I was a grown women…Now I'm tired and unless you want me to remind you what I act like when I'm tired I suggest you let me go to sleep." Kaiya rolled her eyes and shrugged a little going back to the couch. She was watching a movie while eating some pizza and popcorn.

"I don't really care actually, just giving you a hard time…goodnight Shin." Shinsei smiled a little as she went up the steps to her room glancing back. When she made it to her room she sighed heavily at the tiring day. A half demon…This was so hard to believe…She smiled a little. But it was still awesome! She glanced at the window shocked when she saw Hiei sitting on a branch outside of it. She saw the wind whipping around him frowning a little…He was going to freeze out there…She grabbed an extra blanket from her bed and crawled out onto the branch silently. Hiei didn't move so Shinsei went to him placing the blanket over him gently. she tucked it around him smiling then heading back inside. Hiei's eyes cracked open a little as he watched her. He glanced down at the blanket then slowly pulled it around him more…it smelled like her…it was comforting…

Shinsei shut her window then went and sat down to her desk pulled out her sketch pad tapping the pencil on it boardly. She looked at her cork board absent mindedly looking for some kind of inspiration…she felt like drawing but didn't know what to draw! Her eyes widened when she got an idea. She grabbed her chair and a small table then moved next to the window opening it an looking at Hiei. She opened the book to a new clean page and began to sketch glancing up every once in a while for guidance. She started with his eyes since that was how she started all her portraits. She did the hair, then the body, every little detail she could see on the handsome demon, then the tree and finished. She frowned at her picture and did a few erasing then redrawing until she was finally satisfied. Finally to end it off she began the shading on how the moon reflected his face and his well-defined features. She saw his even breathing and smiled.

"I'm glad you are getting some rest…Sleep well Hiei." Shinsei shut the window then put her sketch book back in her drawer. She yawned then got her Pj's on crawling into bed.

* * *

Reviews Please!


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Yami walked into Shinsei's room and wined softly to wake her up. Shinsei moaned a little and rolled over curling up under the covers more. It was Sunday so of curse she was going to sleep in! Yami hung his head then went to try Kaiya's room scratching on the shut door. When he got do response his ears perked with an idea. He ran downstairs and out the back door to the tree Hiei was sleeping in. He jumped up on his hinge legs leaning on the tree then started barking to try and wake him. Hiei's eyes opened instantly covering his ears at the annoying sound. it was so loud! Hiei looked down seeing Shinsei's dog then jumped down holding its mouth shut. Yami wined and tried to get out of Hiei's grip while Hiei just smirked a little.

"This is what you get for waking me up." He let go of the dogs muzzle and turned around but Yami grabbed his cloak and pulled catching him off guard. Hiei fell to the ground then Yami pulled him inside angrily. The dog dropped Hiei in the kitchen near Hikari and picked up the dog food dish whining once more. Hiei got up eyes blazing with anger until he saw the pitiful creature…it was hungry…He sighed then walked off following the foul stench of the animals food. He poured both of the dogs a full bowl and while he was at it gave them some water. After he was done he stared at them eating for a moment then walked back outside. He sat under the tree sighing in content then closed his eyes and relaxed. His eyes shot open again angrily when he felt something jump onto his lap. He looked down to find the little white dog curled up in his crossed arms. Yami walked over and plopped down next to them resting his head on Hiei's thy tiredly. Hiei glared at the two then rolled his eyes getting comfortable again.  
Shinsei woke up a few hours later her eyes opening slowly. She had just had the best dream ever! but alas everyone had to wake up…She sat up and stretched rubbing her eyes then got out of bed. Something was missing…Usually Yami would have been bugging her for food by now…She made her way downstairs and looked around confused at this fact. Where were her dogs? She saw their food bowls half full raising a brow…She didn't feed them…and Kaiya was still asleep…There was only one other person but there was no way he would do that…She walked outside to her back porch looking around for her pets. Her eyes landed on Hiei then widened at the cute spectacle. The two dogs were sleeping soundly along with Hiei under the dream, the peaceful serene expression on his face made her smile and her heart leap. He looked so adorable when he slept! She silently knelt down in front of him then pulled out her phone snapping a picture. Her eyes widened in horror when the flash went off waking Hiei. His eyes shot open as he glared at her growling lowly. Dammit…He had gotten too comfortable around her…He didn't even sense her Ki…Hiei dumped the small Hikari on the ground then pushed Yami off jumping up into the tree sulking silently.  
She walked up to them quietly and crouched down as her smile grew. Hiei looked so cute that way and his face was the cutest of it all. When he was sleeping he looked not so mean…He looked more sad or lonely. Shinsei pulled out her phone and snapped the picture. Hiei's eyes opened and he glared at her. He realized what was on him and dumped the little dog to his side while shooing off Yami and hoping into the tree. Shinsei sighed as she watched him then picked up Hikari petting her gently while Yami walked followed beside her.  
"Common guys I have to make some breakfast for everyone Kaiya…" After a bit the delicious smells of bacon and eggs filled the home as Shinsei prepared breakfast for Kaiya and, she hoped, Hiei. Speaking of which, Kaiya came down the stairs tiredly rubbing her eyes as she inhaled deeply.  
"Ah the best alarm ever…Shinsei's cooking…morning by the way…" Shinsei looked over her shoulder while cooking with a smile.  
"Good morning! Sleep well?" Kaiya sat down nodding as she pulled her plate close and began eating.  
"Yep…So you heading out again today…?" Shinsei put her food on the table then started making a plate for Hiei on the side.  
"Yep! I have some errands to run so I'll probably be gone all da ok?" Kaiya nodded too content with her meal to care. Shinsei glanced outside then at Kaiya then walked out putting a plate on the patio table for Hiei. She went back inside with a small smile, hopefully he ate it…Hiei was in fact very hungry. He was sitting in the tree his stomach rumbling. He glared at it angrily until he caught the delectable smell of the cooking. His stomach rumbled again making his eyes dart over to the plate sitting out on the table. Did she make him food…? No that was absurd…She wouldn't do that for him, but leaving a plate of food out would be a waist. Hiei silently crept up to the table looking inside to see Shinsei eating and talking happily with Kaiya. He snatched the plate then jumped back up into the tree eating happily. After breakfast Shinsei came out to the deck to see the plate gone. she smiled brightly looking up the the tree.  
"But the dish in the sink ok? don't let Kaiya see you either…" She walked back inside then upstairs to get ready for the day.

Shinsei sat in Yusuke's living room plucking away at the rock band guitar boardly. Kurama said they were going to take her to her trainer today but it was two and she still was sitting here. After the fifth time of playing eye of the tiger she laid back sighing aggravated.  
"Well at this rate I'll become a demon when I'm dead…Kurama when are we supposed to be going again?" Kurama smiled at her chuckling a little at her eagerness.  
"When Yusuke and Koenma negotiate with your trainer…She is…well shall I say older than most trainers and Yusuke was supposed to me her last decedent so it will take some persuasion for her to train you. Shinsei pouted a little.  
"I don't get why I can't meet her…I mean who better to convince id be a good pupil then me?" Just then Yusuke barged in with a grin.  
"Hey were all good now! Common Shinsei its time to start training!" Shinsei shot up happily quickly getting her shoes on Kurama smiling as he turned off the game and TV following behind her. While they were walking to the temple Shinsei wouldn't stop talking, she was basically talking Yusuke's ear off with questions. She would talk about when she became a half demon and other stuff that he really didn't care about hearing. That's why when they arrived Yusuke basically pawned her off to Kurama to deal with. Shinsei came to the top of the stone steps that lead to the temple her eyes widening as she turned staring at the scenery of the city below her.  
"Wow…This is amazing…does my trainer live here?" Kurama nodded with a smile gently touching her back bringing her to the front door.  
"Yes it is…follow me and I will introduce you to her…" Shinsei smiled happily walking inside as she followed Kurama. she looked at the well decorated temple taking in every detail. Kurama took her behind a rice door where a homey living room sat. Apparently the temple was divided into parts, one part being the exhibit for all the ancient artifacts and the other being the home portion. Shinsei's aw was disrupted when a crash was heard Koenma tumbling from the hall on onto the floor.  
"And don't you dare tell her that there is nothing to be afraid of! I work her even harder than the idiot!" Shinsei froze in her tracks gulping a little…Ok…She had to make a good first impression…She watched the hall as a figure emerged from it, her eyes widened in shock. The elderly woman was not taller than at her hips! and she looked ancient, with her wrinkly face and bland pinkish hair that had defiantly lost the natural color due to age. Shinsei locked eyes with her then walked up away from Kurama and bowed respectively.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you sensei…I am Shinsei Tokiwa and eager to learn what you have to teach me…" The lady looked up at her raising a brow then smirked a little.  
"Don't try to butter me up girl, I don't want to do this." Shinsei sweat dropped nervously then gulped looking around to anyone for backup. She didn't see any help from her so called "friends" so she took a deep breath and just bowed once more.  
"Well then I appreciate that you are doing this sensei…" Genkai sipped her tea then walked off down the hall.  
"Be up at dawn sharp tomorrow, if you survive tomorrows I'll train you, you can stay here tonight so get to bed! An old woman like me needs her beauty sleep!" With that Genkai disappeared into her room. Shinsei relaxed a little looking around with a fake smile.  
"We'll she is just charming isint she?" Kurama chuckled at her humour nodding a little.  
"She means well...don't worry" he looked at her seriously  
"but be ready for tomorrow Shinsei...Genkai is not an easy goer...you will be tested the same way Yusuke was possibly...a contest between fighters or something close to that." Shinsei waved him off with a smirk.  
"Don't worry about it! I got this!" She gave them a wink then started walking off.  
"Now I believe I need some rest for tomorrow so goodnight all!" She closed the door to the room Genkai pointed to looking around...it had a bed...and a dresser...that was it, some room! She sighed a little then sat on the bed tiredly. Well tomorrow it all begins...to say she wasn't nervous would be lying, would she pass her test? Would she be able to train with Genkai? She glanced out the window to see it was a beautiful moonlit night. She smiled then went to the window opening it and climbing out. She grabbed the edge of the roof and hoisted herself up onto it. She looked around to see a huge forest bordering the temple...it must be nice to live here. Hiei was resting a nearby tree until he saw her climb up. His red eyes watched her as she just sat there staring at the moon. Sitting their like that made her look divine...the moon lighting up her face and pale skin, and that smile. She truly was beautiful, how would she survive the old hags training? It seemed impossible to him...Shinsei curled her arms around her knees and sighed softly looking down at her toes. She knew something was watching her and she had a pretty good idea who it was. She smiled a little. She could start calling Hiei her shadow, it seemed like wherever she went he wasn't too far behind. She looked around trying to catch any glimps of him in the trees.  
"Hiei? How about you come join me for once instead of just staring at me...?" Hieie's eyes widened at the request, why did his heart speed up at the thought of being close to her? Why did he want to be near her? He had never wanted to be near anyone ever before...so why her? He sighed then got up from his branch. He easily jumped over to the roof landing meat to her silently. He sat down next to her silently holding his Katana between his legs so he would be comfortable. Shinsei smiled happily feeling practically giddy at the fact that he had come, she really didn't think he would have accepted her offer...they sat on silence for a moment before Shinsei cleared her throat to break the silence.  
"It's a nice night..." Hiei's red gaze flickered over to her then back over to the forest nodding slowly. Shinsei bit her lip awkwardly...think of something to say!  
"I'm guessing with how calm you are around here your live here? Did Genkai train you too?" Hiei scoffed a little.  
"I didn't learn my techniques from a washed up ningen woman..." Shinsei laughed softly at his answer...well he doesn't like Genkai...she looked back at her toes  
"Sorry for asking, I'm just trying to get a feel for what I'm up against tomorrow...believe it or not I'm kinda nervous..." Hiei raised a brow at her then smirked a little.  
"You have good reason to be...She does not train lightly...you will have to be on your toes and use our senses...your senses are already strong so use that to your advantage..." Shines is eyes widened as she looked at him quickly...was he, giving her pointers? And more importantly were they holding a conversation?! She smiled softly  
"You think I have strong senses...?" Hiei looked at her quickly also realizing that he just colimented her...she looked away feeling his cheeks flame slightly.  
"It's is a fact that I have observed while guarding you...nothing more..." Shinsei chuckled softly and nodded.  
"Riiiight..." She yawned softly getting up.  
"We'll I suppose I better get some sleep..." She went to the edge of the roof g  
Ancient back at Hiei smiling brightly.  
"I enjoyed this little talk Hiei...I'll see you tomorrow then?" Hiei was taken a little off guard by the request but he nodded slightly. Shinsei then swung down from the roof and into her window. She felt her fluttering heart blushing softly...all this just from being near him? Perhaps she liked him more then she originally thought...she crawled into bed and snuggled up closing her eyes. Hiei crawled into her room silently seeing she was asleep. His eyes softened as he sat on the ledge sighing looking outside contently. He shut his eyes falling asleep on her window sill.

* * *

Review Please!


	7. Chapter 7

OK! Here's a long one people! ^_^

Warning! Epic fluffiness! :P lol anywho here we are! Chapter 7!

* * *

The next morning Shinsei's alarm went off waking both her and Hiei still on the wondow. His eyes shot up seeing her start to get up. He quickly jumped out the window before she saw him. Shinsei slammed her fist down on the clock radio tiredly as she yawned stretching

"Damn training...why the hell is she having me up so early if she talking about beauty sleep...?" She got out of bed noticing the window open. She looked at it confused...didn't she shut that? She shrugged then went off to have a show and get ready.

Shinsei came into the living room seeing Genkai sitting on a floor mat by the table sipping her tea calmly.

"Your late..." Shinsei glared at her angrily but relaxed bowing.

"Sorry sensei...it won't happen again..." Genkai nodded a little placing her tea on the table.

"I figured out what your test will be today...but you'll probably die trying to complete it...still wanna continue with this girl?" Shinsei nodded determinedly kneeling in front of her.

"You can't scare me out of this...I want to become a half demon and there is nothing that is going to stop me..." Genkai smirked a little then nodded.

"Your funeral...outside of this temple the forest is home to demons that are able to pass from the Makai to the Ningenkai...they are vicious and will do anything for food or even the thrill of killing a victim...I have taken some hiruseki stones that Yukina kindly donate for this and hidden them deep within the forest...they are high in value for all demons and judging by the time it is I'd say they've probably already sensed it's spiritual Ki...you go out there and retrieve me the sack of stone and I agree to train you." Genkai sipped her tea once again waiting for Shinsei's answer. She gulped a little but nodded determinedly.

"I accept..." Genkai smirked a little.

"You can take one weapon with you...one of these..." She motioned to a bunch of weapons layer out on a cloth. Shinsei saw the Naginata and smiled happily taking it.

"I'll use this..." Genkai nodded.

"The longer you wait the more demons will swarm...so get going!" Shinsei nodded as she got up and quickly ran outside. She didn't waist anytime to speak to anyone. she knew she had to move quickly. She came to the edge of the forest looking inside with a gulp. The branches weaved together in a way that made almost all light from the day disappear. She shook off the creepy feeling she got gripping her Naginata tightly then went inside. The further she got the more dark it became. it got to the point where she couldn't even see the entrance but she presses on. she needed to figure out how to find those stones...Genkai didn't give her any hints on how to find them or what they looked like, just that demons could sense their Ki...leaned against a tree getting an idea. She had demon blood inside of her...it just wasn't awake...maybe if she could channel it somehow she could sense the stones too! Her train of thought was interrupted she she heard something in the tree above her. She quickly rolled out of the way before something landed where she was just standing. She gripped the Naginata tightly as she looked around trying to find out what was after her. it was so dark...all she could do was listen...she could hear something walking around her, stalking her like she was prey. She quickly turned jabbing her weapon into a bush. She heard a low raspy laugh from behind her.

"Pitiful human...you think you can actually beat me...?" Shinsei's heart stopped with fear spinning around jabbing at where the voice came from. The laughing just continued making her feel even more un easy. It was right...she didn't stand a chance. She quickly ran off trying to escape it.

Hiei sat in a tree bordering the forest his Jagan eye open and watching Shinsei. He told himself he was just curious as to what would happen to her but in truth he was worried. That forest wasn't Alsace for humans, while training he would find several decaying corpses of victims. He growled when he saw the demon close in on her, he couldn't do anything! If he interfered she wouldn't be able to train with Genkai, she wanted to become a half demon so much. He watched as the demon swatted at Shinsei's leg making her fall to the ground. His eyes shot open as he ran into the forest.

Shinsei clutched her leg in pain as blood dripped down her thy. She shook back at her predator with fear in her eyes, it was closing in on her. She tried to get up but she couldn't get far in her condition. She quickly clutched her weapon tightly turning and propping it up when it lunged at her but before he reached her it was cut in half. The dead demon fell to the ground with a thud. Shinsei panted in fear her heart racing. She looked up, her eyes widening at seeing Hiei as he sheathed his katana. She had never felt so insignificant, so weak and it caused her eyes to tear up slightly.

"H-Hiei..." He walked over to her and gently picked her up bridal style, mindful of her leg. She leaned on his shoulder cringing a little in pain but relaxing feeling safe in his arms. He walked off back towards the temple calmly knowing nothing in this forest would be stupid enough to attack him. All the years of building up his reputation and it was going to be thrown away the instant he walked out of this forest. Everyone was waiting at the edge of the forest worried for Shinsei. Yusuke tapped his foot angrily.

"She should be back by now...why the hell would the hag make her do this!? She doesn't have _any_ training what so ever!" Kurama glance at the darkness of the forest once more with a worried expression then nodded a little.

"I agree...this test might well be beyond her limits..." Just then Hiei walked out carrying Shinsei everyone looking at them with wide eyes. Yukina quickly ran over to her looking at her leg.

"Quickly bring her inside!" Yusuke just stared at Hiei who stared right back narrowing his eyes, daring him to say anything. When Yusuke focused on Shinsei backing down Hiei followed Yukina inside. He laid Shinsei on the couch gently looking at her with his blank expression but she could see his eyes held questioning worry. She smiled a little nodding to reassure him that she was ok. He then walked off leaving Yukina to dress her wound. Shinsei sat up on her elbows seeing the gash for what it really was now that there was proper lighting, it made her feel sick. She had to have been in shock considering her leg was covered in blood and a greenish oozing substance. She quickly lauded back down not wanting to see that. Yukina gently held out her hands over the cut her eyes shut. Shinsei looked at her confused.

"Hey...what are you doing if you don't mind me asking?" Yukina continued what she was doing not talking then her eyes opened and she smiled at her reassuringly.

"Think of it as applying morphine...I have unique healing abilities so this shouldn't hurt too much, just lay back and relax.

While this was going on Hiei ran into the forest and retreated the stones. He came back to the temple and went into Genkai's dojo where she was meditating. He walked up behind her and dropped the small bag. Genkai's eyes opened when he went to leave.

"So she failed?" Hiei stopped then glanced back at her.

"You knew she wouldn't be able to complete that task. You sent her into that forest knowing she would die, you didn't want to train her and Koenma wouldn't let you off...I didn't think you would stoop so low..." He walked out. Genkai sighed a little as she sipped her drink looking down.

Yukina had finished dressing Shinsei's wounds and now the group was sitting in the living room waiting to find out what would happen. Shinsei was sitting up now, her head in her arms as she stared at the floor. A clean white bandage was on her leg, hiding the gruesome gash beneath it from her eyes. She failed the test...did that mean she couldn't become a half demon? Her eyes saddened a little, she didn't want to stay like this...this fragile human, the way that Hiei saved her, it looked like he wasn't even trying! She sighed a little. She heard footsteps from behind her so she looked up and turned to see Hiei walking out the door of Genkai's study. He didn't look at anyone as he continued walking outside. What was he doing in Genkai's study? Moments later Genkai came out going up to Shinsei.

"I usually don't waste my time on people like you...but I've thought it over and that challenge was too much for a human, ill train you." Shinsei's eyes widened happily her heart leaping to her throat.

"R-Really...?" Genkai nodded a little. Shinsei jumped up without thinking hugging her tightly.

"Thank you so much Genkai! You won't regret this!" Genkai shoved her off angrily making her fall back onto the couch.

"I already do regret it!" She sighed then walked off an angry aura around her. Shinsei sat up smiling as she watched Genkai leave. She was going to become a half demon! She couldn't help but wonder why Genkai let her, and why Hiei was in her study. She looked outside then got up with a smile.

"I'm just gonna go for a walk alright? I need some fresh air." She headed outside with a slight limp. The grass felt nice under her toes, she didn't bother putting her shoes on. She didn't know how long she really was in that forest but since the sun was setting it must have been long. she smiled at the pretty purples and oranges that covered the sky sighing in content. Her mind wandered back to Hiei, did he by chance talk to Genkai? Was he the reason that Genkai decided to train him? Shinsei laughed softly at herself shaking her head. There was no way...Hiei wouldn't waste his time with something like that...but then again, he did save her. She looked up coming to a blossoming Sakura tree. She smiled at the pink petals then sat down under it inhaling the sweet scent. Of course by coincidence Hiei was above her in the same tree. He heard her sit down and looked at her. Did she not just get seriously injured? Why wasn't she resting!? Shinsei looked up at the blossoms then saw some black. Her eyes widened then she smiled a little.

"Hiei? Are you up there?" Hiei cursed himself at being found, how did she keep doing that? He climbed down to the ground next to her and sat down beside her staring at the sunset. Shinsei smiled a little then looked away with a devious smirk.

"You weren't spying on me were you...?" She giggled softly when a small blush crossed his face, she was only teasing him but apparently she was right. They sat in a comfortable silence, it used to be awkward to sit next to him but now it was like it was natural. Her mind drifted to that question, if she wanted to ask now would be the best time. She took a deep breath then looked up at him.

"Hiei, why were you in Genkai's study?" Hiei didn't say anything at first or shoed any reaction to her words. He then looked at her his crimson eyes somewhat soft.

"Must I reveal everything I do in my life to you?" Shinsei shrugged a little resting her head on her knees.

"I just found it odd that five seconds after you leave her study she came out and said shed train me, even though I failed the test." Hiei clenched his fist angrily. Why was she so clever?! She knew him sometimes even better then he knew himself…

"I may have…mentioned something to persuade her…" Shinsei smiled brightly her heart speeding up, he did help her, he's been helping her a lot lately…She looked at the inviting shoulder beside her then blushed softly. She bit her lip then leaned over gently resting on his shoulder. Hiei tensed at the sudden gesture looking down at her his eyes widening. He blushed even more then relaxed a little when her unique scent filled his senses. It wrapped around him making him feel heavenly. His arm came up and rapped around her waist pulling her closer to him. Shinsei smiled happily closing her eyes in bliss.

"Thank you…For saving me, all those times. When we first met, the gang, today, and thank you for helping to convince Genkai…It really means a lot to me Hiei." Hiei's eyes softened as he buried his face in her soft brown hair inhaling deeply.

"You're welcome…Shinsei." When he said her name it made her tingle all over…it was almost magical. They sat like that until the sun sunk away from view and stars lit the sky instead. Hiei glanced at Shinsei to find that she had fallen asleep. He let a smile cross his lips as he picked her up gently. He carried her to the temple then jumped into her room thru the window. He laid her into bed gently tucking her in so he wouldn't wake her. The way she curled into the blankets was, dare he say it cute. He leaned down gently placing a kiss to her lips. She smiled in her sleep then rolled over holding the blankets close. Hiei sighed softly then went to the window sitting on the ledge. What was he becoming? He was supposed to be the forbidden child, bathed in the flames of hell...but instead...He was falling for a human. He was supposed to be cursed to never find happiness...to never find love...He glanced at Shinsei and smiled. If this wasn't happiness...What was?

* * *

AWWW! :') turned out better then I thought! XD KAWAII!

Review Pwease!


	8. Chapter 8

Because of the fact the demon that attacked Shinsei in the forest used poison on her wound she was forced to postpone her training until it healed. Yukina had told her that with her treatments from her powers she would be fine within a week. The only thing wrong with all this was that Shinsei wasn't exactly the type of person to just lay around. Every time someone would turn their back on her she would be gone. She wouldn't get far since Hiei would just bring her back slung over his shoulder. The first few times she fought against him but now she didn't even bother, there was no point. It was now the sixth day of her "healing time" and she was currently sitting in the kitchen of the temple poking at her cereal boardly. She was sick of this! she needed to get out! She was going insane from being cooped up like this! Hiei was outside doing who knows what. The two of them were seldom apart ever since that evening he saved, the past days consisted of him constantly doing everything he could to make her happy. She appreciated everything he did from the stories about his life to the food he would bring for her but, she still wanted out. As she ate Yukina suddenly sat down across from her smiling happily, way too happy for the bummed out mood she was in.

"Good morning Shinsei, how is your leg?" Shinsei looked at her annoyed as she dropped her spoon in the bowl.

"You're the one healing it, shouldn't you know?" Yukina's eyes filled with hurt making Shinsei sigh softly shaking her head.

"I don't mean to take my annoyance out on you Yukina…I'm just not the type of person to be cooped up for too long, you know? I just want to go out…" Yukina looked at her sadly understanding how she felt. When she was in the Makai living in her kinds village she wasn't even allowed to leave the village to explore the floating island. She then smiled happily getting an idea as she stood up.

"Let's look at your leg ok? Kurama was up with me last night and we think we might have made a stronger healing remedy…Combine that with my powers and perhaps you can leave today…" Shinsei's eyes brightened as she shot up happily.

"Really you mean it?! Well let's go then!" Shinsei quickly tugged Yukina into the living room. She sat on the couch and put her leg up for her. Yukina giggle a little at her eagerness then gently started unwrapping the gauze around her calf. She placed them on the coffee table looking over the injure with curious eyes.

"Well is seems like it's looking better, but it is still red around the scratch itself. This ointment will hurt ok?" Shinsei nodded a little gripping the cushions tightly bracing herself. She suddenly felt a warm body behind her and someone's hard calloused hand over hers. She looked back behind her with wide eyes then she smiled softly seeing Hiei. He stared at her leg with emotionless eyes then curled his hand around hers holding it gently.

"Squeeze if it hurts…" Shinsei relaxed with a smile leaning back onto him nodding a little to Yukina.

"Ok, do it." Yukina nodded taking out a small bottle from her robes, inside was a bluish clear liquid. She took some onto her hands then gently applied it to Shinsei's leg. She cringed a little tensing up at the stinging feeling she got. She squeezed Hiei's hand tightly clenching her teeth but all Hiei did was hold her hand back. Yukina lathered her whole leg in the liquid then held her hands over the gash. She shut her eyes as she concentrated, the blue liquid on Shinsei's leg glowing along with Yukina's powers. Yukina pulled her hands away then smiled happily looking down at the light pink scare that was there. Shinsei looked down also a bright smile crossing her face. She relaxed then got up trying out her leg happily. She stomped the ground a few time and kicked it mid-air completely giddy.

"Yes! My leg feels perfect!" She quickly hugged Yukina tightly.

"Thank you so much Yukina! thank you thank you thank you!" Yukina laughed nervously nodding a little.

"Y-Your welcome…" Once Shinsei pulled away Yukina smiled shooing her towards Hiei.

"Now I think Hiei wanted you to come somewhere with him…" Hiei looked away with a gentle blush when Shinsei looked at him confused.

"Really? Like a date?" She smirked playfully causing a mischievous glint to come to Hiei's eyes.

"Only if you want it to be…" Shinsei rolled her eyes walking out motioning for him to follow her.

"Thank you again Yukina!" When they were outside the temple Hiei went in front of her and knelt down.

"Get on." Shinsei smiled softly climbing onto his back. Hiei stood up holding onto her thighs with a smirk giving them a light squeeze making her squeak softly. She blush as she grabbed onto his neck gently snuggling into his back. He jumped off making butterfly's appear in her stomach.

"H-Hiei, where are we going?!" Hiei smirked jumping thru the tree tops the world blurring by her. He then landed at the edge of the same meadow she stumbled upon when she first met Yusuke. She looked around surprised as Hiei let her down gently.

"Why are we here…?" Hiei walked out with her into the middle of the glade towards the small pond.

"This is my training grounds…you happened to stumble upon them, I saw you liked it and thought you would have like to come back and watch me." Shinsei's eyes brightened happily as she nodded hugging him.

"Of course! I'd love that! and maybe you could even teach me a few things before I start training with Genkai tomorrow!" Hiei chuckled softly nodding a little.

"If you want, I can do that." Shinsei smiled happily running off to grab her Naginata. The day went by slowly as Shinsei trained happily with Hiei, of course he was easier on her not wanting her hurt for a third time. Shinsei was now tired out and just sitting against a tree in the shade watching Hiei practice some techniques on the stick dummies she made. He had stripped himself of his shirt a while ago giving her some very nice eye candy. She saw that it was getting later and colder, they should be getting home. She got up stretching with a yawn.

"Hiei? common we should go, it's getting late." Hiei ignored her making her frown. She marched over to his neck target and stood in front of it. Hiei spun around with his blade his eyes widening at her quickly stopping the blade at her neck. Shinsei smiled softly giggling a little as she gently lowered his blade.

"That's enough training for a day, let's go back to the temple ok?" Hiei frowned a little walking past her to the next stick dummy. Shinsei sighed as she went to walk off. well fine they shed just leave without him! Hiei smirked a little then turned to her as she walked off dropping his Katana. He silently crept up behind her then took her off guard when he scooped her up holding her around her waist. Shinsei's eyes widened then she smiled happily laughing when Hiei spun her. He tricked her! Hiei couldn't help but smile along with her…That beautiful smile was so captivating and beautiful. Hiei was so lost in her that he tripped over, both of them topping down to the soft grass. Shinsei laughed happily as she sat up on her hands and knees looking down seeing Hiei below her. Her laughing died down as she stared into his crimson eyes. A blush came to their cheeks, both their hearts speeding up in their chest's. Shinsei's body tingled when she felt his hands on her hips. They slowly made their way up her back tracing the spine making her shiver and moan softly. Hiei's eyes darkened at the sound looking at her lips that produced that sweet moan. They looked absolutely delectable, lush pink lips…so kissable. He flipped them swiftly leaning down so their mouths were a breath apart. Shinsei's eyes widened a little her face beat red. He was so close, was he going to. Her thoughts cut short when his lips pressed against hers softly. Her heart stopped at the blissful feeling that was made between them letting her eyelids fall shut. She couldn't help but smile, She didn't think Hiei felt the same way but this proved it…Hiei cupped her cheek gently with one hand while the other rested on her hip. Her lips were like rose pedals, smooth and sweet under his rough ones. Her body was exquisite, with ever curve and that soft skin, is this what he was holding back from? how could he have been so stupid? After a while breathing became an issue so they pulled back Hiei starring in Shinsei's eyes softly. Shinsei smiled running her fingers threw his hair softly.

"Hiei…" Hiei groaned softly as he cut her off with another passionate kiss. The sun set on the new couple as they made out for what seemed like hours. Shinsei was now curled up on Hiei's chest sleeping soundly under the stars as he stroked her head soothingly. He stared at the sky with a soft smile then looked down at Shinsei, she was so pure…he did not deserve her and yet she was his. He sighed contently holding her close kissing her forehead softly.

"Sleep well…Shinsei…"

* * *

So just to let you all know I'm gonna skip ahead in time a little in the next chapter :P it will be OK don't worry!

Reviews Please!

Flames will be put out with water! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Okei dokie here chapter 9 ^_^ things are gonna get a little speedy around this chapter so you have been warned!

* * *

The next few months consisted of Genkai's rigorous training. Shinsei would barely have any time to see Hiei during the day with the busy schedule Genkai kept her on. After that day when they kissed in the meadow, Hiei and Shinsei became a couple of course. They were inseparable at the most time. Even during training Hiei would observe her thru the trees watching intently at all she learned and did. The night times were the most special for the two since that was the time they truly got to be with one another without interruption. Shinsei would cuddle up to him and slowly drift off to sleep in his arms exhausted from the day. Hiei would just lay there with a content smile stroking her head. He found she was like a dog that way, she always loved it when someone rubbed her head.

Currently it was the night after her final day of training. The months had flown by and within that time Shinsei had become a more powerful and threatening opponent. She had her final test tomorrow and, unlike the first one, Hiei could not interfere. Genkai made sure of this by putting up a barrier around the forest that Shinsei would be going into. It kept demons on the inside in and demons on the outside you, pretty simple. Knowing this information made Hiei's evening more stressful then it had to be. The thought of her being hurt again without any help from him made him feel uneasy. She had improved greatly but truthfully she still lacked so much skill. He wished he could have had only a day with her, to teach her some technique or defense. He looked down at her, his eyes soft. He kissed her forehead as she slept.

"Good luck…"

The next morning Shinsei was up bright and early ready for the day. She was currently stretching to get ready for her test, Genkai had told her it would be similar to the original test that she failed but it would be in a darker part of the forest where level B and sometimes A class demons roamed. She lost her train of thought when she heard the floors creek behind her ever so slightly. She turned quickly then smiled softly when she saw it was Hiei.

"Morning..." She greeted softly as she continued to prep for the test. Hiei nodded slightly going over to her and planting a soft kiss on her forehead to get her to stop for a moment.

"Don't try and show off...stay safe...I won't be there for you this time..." He said the last part with an aggravated growl knowing he'd get Genkai back for this someday. Shinsei smiled softly gently hugging him and giving him a kiss trying to keep him calm.

"Don't worry Hiei, I'll be safe I promise. You've seen me, I've become way stronger then I use to be." She tried to reassure him a little so he wouldn't worry. The last thing she needed while she was fighting off demons was thinking about how worried Hiei is while she's doing it. She saw the sun start to rise outside her window and sighed softly pulling away from him. If she wasn't there in time Genkai would flip.

"Alright I have to go." Hiei clench his hands tightly in aggravation, why was time always against him?! He pulled her close once more and gave her one more lingering kiss that made her legs feel weak. She moaned softly kissing back. They could have stay like that forever but life doesn't work that way. Shinsei broke the kiss panting softly as she smiled.

"I'll be back before you know it, ok?" Hiei nodded a little letting her go reluctantly.

"Good luck." She smiled softly giving him one last hug before she left to meet Genkai. They were meeting right outside of the forest since this time Shinsei wasn't allowed to use a weapon, one of Genkai's new rules. She walked across the dew covered grass and stopped when she was in front of her teacher. She bowed with a small smile.

"Good morning Genkai." Genkai nodded to acknowledge her then turned to the forest. She put both hands together shutting her eyes then pressed them out front of her towards the forest. A huge pink dome covered a section of it the outer rim pulsating with energy. Shinsei watched in awe, should couldn't help but wonder if some day she would be able to do that…Genkai turned back to her with her blank stare

"Once you go in the barrier you won't be able to come out without the stones." Shinsei nodded understanding as she walked up to the pink dome. Her eyes widened then she turned to a nearby tree smiling softly. She could sense Hiei, so he did come. She looked back at the barrier then stepped inside confidently. The barrier must have also acted as a shielded for the demons inside because once she was in she immediately felt all the powers of the demons that lurked in this frost. It was almost overwhelming. She took a deep breath then entered the forest silently making sure to shield her Ki from any hungry lower class demons, she needed to save her strength for the A's and B's. She walked swiftly trying to zone in on the stones Ki. Sensing Ki was a trick Yusuke taught her when she wasn't training with Genkai, shed have to remember to thank him for it later. After a while of nothing she glanced back seeing only a faint light that was the entrance to the forest. It was like this place swallowed up all light leaving the creatures in it hidden from the world, including Shinsei. She could barely see, all her tracking was being down by hearing and sensing. She felt an aura behind her thinking a demon was passing by but when she felt it approaching quickly she turned. She held up her fingers to her lips and whispered an incantation softly. Humans couldn't use Ki like demons did, their bodies wouldn't be able to stand it. Even though Shinsei had demon blood in her, she was no exception, she still have her weak, human body. A purplish orb appeared on the tips of her figures illumination the place around her. Doing this cause he spirit energy to be broadcasted across the forest like a beacon but she didn't have any other choice. She had five shots on this hand and five on the other, with each shot taken a part of her energy is depleted. She saw the demon from the corner of her eyes and shot it. The spirit bullet grazed its back making the skin sizzle as it howled in pain. She frowned angrily then too to the trees quickly, it was a dog and dogs couldn't climb trees. If she could hurry and find the stones from the treetops then get back the same way she should be fine. She jumped off from branch to branch silently hoping the demon would just give up. Sadly this didn't happen as it chased her along the ground. It jumped up when she did and almost took off her foot, that was way to close. She stopped and equipped two of her figures with spirit bullets. She aimed carefully then shot them. The bullets went right thru the dogs eyes and thru its body killing it instantly. The explosion after words from the spirit energy made her eyes widen in fear. That's basically yelling out to the forest "I AM HERE!" She had to get away from here and fast!

Hiei's eyes shot open as he heard an explosion looking into the forest seeing a purple light, dammit every demon for miles would sense that! Why would she put herself out in the open like that?! He fidgeted with his Katana nervously while Genkai just stood there watching intently.

Shinsei continued to run along the treetops trying to stretch out her senses as far as they they would let her. She suddenly caught something different from a demon Ki freezing. It felt like Yukina, the stones! She hurriedly made her way towards the Ki. She was surprised when she came to a grassy clearing. There was a stump in the middle of it and on it was a leather bag. That was the source of the Ki but, this seemed to easy. She didn't sense anything so she slowly got down the tree and approached the stump her senses on high alert. Sh came up to the log still not sensing anything, maybe this really was all there was. She went to grab the bag but accidently broke a twig on the stump. Her eyes widened when she felt the ground move and warp below her. She quickly backed away when something started rising up from under the dirt. What she saw was the most ugly thing every, she didn't even want to call it a demon, that would be insulting to demons! It was a huge troll like creature, its back and body covered in dirt and twigs. Its arms and legs looked like stones that had deteriorated over time and its face, well she didn't know what was what up there. She then spied on its back the stump and on it was the stones, roots weaved over the sack to keep it in place as the dumb monster spotted her. It grinned and it took all the will power she could to not throw up right there.

"Delicious...human...I not eat human long…" Shinsei sweat dropped. Oh god it was an idiot to, suddenly its club-like arm came down towards her. She rolled out of the way to dodge it panting She held up two of her last three figures that she could use for spirit bullets then shot the energy at him

"Spirit gun!" The shots grazed it making it turn dumbly giving her the chance she needed. She ran to its arm and quickly began to climb. The monster started turning dumbly trying to find where she went, in this time Shinsei had made it to its shoulders and now sat on them like she was getting a shoulder ride. She held her final shot on her left hand to the back of its head then shot right thru it.

"SPIRIT GUN!" The purplish light sliced right thru the dirt covered skull making the demon stop and hunch over lifelessly. it tipped down then landed on the ground, dead. Shinsei grinned in triumph as she got up. she walked over to the stump on its back pulling at the pack easily breaking the lifeless roots. She hopped off the dead carcass walking away happily. Well! she passed! Her victory was short lived when she felt the energy spike but it was two times stronger than before. She quickly turned with wide Suddenly the demons energy spiked making her spin around. It's head fell right off as it stood up then two new heads grew in its place. It emitted a horrible screeching noise that made her cringe and cover her ears quickly. The scream let her discombobulated but when she saw it charge at her her fear took hold and she turned and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She felt the ground shake with each stomp the monster took as it chased her, it was coming closer and closer, she wasn't going to make it! It was breaking trees and swinging its arms wildly in the hop of hitting her. It finally succeeded, its right stone fist colliding with her body. She was sent flying thru the air at the force. she tried to land properly but failed miserably landing on her back. She groaned in pain coughing a little having the wind knocked out of her. She looked up to see the edge of the barrier and Genkai looking down at her. Hiei's eyes widened when he saw Shinsei land right at the edge of the barrier immediately panicking when she didn't move. He jumped up Quickly going to the barrier.

"Shinsei! Wake up!" Shinsei cringed looking up weakly as she struggled to get the breath that was knocked out of her. Genkai motioned to the edge of the forest. She could sense the dmonon coming closer. Hiei growled angrily at the fact that he couldn't get to her when she was literally right in front of him.

"Shinsei get out here now!" Shinsei glanced back at Hiei then at Genkai seeing her nodded with a small smirk. Shinsei nodded understanding as she got on her knees, no way she could do this standing in her condition. She held up her hands and put them together shutting her eyes. She followed the demons movement by its Ki. When it broke thru the trees her eyes hot open as she aimed at its chest.

"SPIRIT WAVE!" Her hands started to glow brightly then ten beams of energy, one from each finger, melded together and shot out. When the light faded the demon was left standing with most of its chest gone, in its place was a gaping hole. It fell to the ground with a loud thud finally dead. Genkai nodded in satisfaction the barrier disappearing. Shinsei's eyes lidded having used all her energy for that attack. She wobbled then began to fall but Hiei caught her before she could fall. She looked up at him tiredly with a smile.

"H-Hey Hiei…Did I…Did I pass?" Genkai smiled a little at her nodding as she came into her view.

"Your training with me is done…rest now." Shinsei nodded falling asleep instantly. He held her gently sighing softly as he brushed some hair from her face. Genkai took the pack of gems that was forgotten on the ground and went to go and return Yukina's tears back to her. She stopped looking back at the two.

"When she transforms you won't need to worry about her Hiei, she will be just as dependent as anyone else here..." Hiei nodded a little not paying attention to what she said, truthfully he really care. He picked Shinsei up bridal style gently holding her close as he walked back to her room.

* * *

Review Please!


	10. Chapter 10

After a good night's rest Shinsei was completely re-energized. The gang was throwing her a surprise party for completing Genkai's training. They got snacks and drinks, everything a party needed! Everyone was their even Koenma! He wasn't invited but after a sincere apology and a new first impression to Shinsei they were on tolerable terms. The girls were currently playing twister while the men spun the dial calling out what each girl had to do. It was Shinsei, Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru and Botan playing right now with Shinsei in the lead. It was Yukina's turn and Yusuke got to spin, he called out the order.

"Left hand green!" Most of them got the move pretty easily but poor Yukina collapsed, in doing so, since she was on top over everyone else, took everyone down with her. The five of them giggled happily as they got untangled. Everyone was now relaxing around the coffee table as they played sorry. Shinsei was curled up in Hiei's arms with a content smile as she rolled the dice taking their turn. Koenma cleared his throat to get everyone's attention pulling out a present from his robes

"Could we pause this game for a moment? I would like to give this to Shinsei…" She smiled softly sitting up then she took the present resting it on her lap. She unwrapped it her excitement growing at wanting to know what it was. Her excitement disappeared when she took the lid off. She sweat dropped looking at the golden egg that was inside biting her lips nervously, what would you say if someone got you an Easter egg for a present?

"Uh…Thank you…I think? What is it?" Koenma chuckled a little gently picking the egg up to show her. It was about the size of the Ostrich egg so he had to use two hands to hold it.

"This is your spirit egg. I made it the day Genkai chose to train you knowing it would help you become stronger and just that much closer to becoming a half demon. It has been feeding off of you spirit energy since that day, that's why it's so big. What it hatches to be depends on the spirit energy and the person it's soul it is linked too. If the spirit energy is pure then the beast will help you, otherwise it will hatch and devour your body and soul." Shinsei gulped and pushed the egg back to him quickly backing up into Hiei's arms.

"Get this god damn thing away from me! I just finished my training! I don't want to die!" Koenma chuckled and held it gently as he rolled his eyes.

"Relax. I have been monitoring it well, the only energy its feeding on is pure…Your safe." Shinsei relaxed a little bit sitting back up taking the egg and holding it gently. She smiled slightly getting kinda excited at what it would be...?

"So…What do I do with it?"

"Treat it like a baby, the more time is spends with you the quicker it will hatch. Plus spirit beast seem to hatch quicker with women…I don't know why but that turns out to be the case." Shinsei cradled the egg in her arms nuzzling it happily.

"This is great! So how much longer do you think until it hatches?" Koenma laughed a little at her eagerness and smiled.

"We'll I gave it too you now because truthfully it could hatch any day." Shinsei smiled bright practically beaming. She put the egg down gently back in the box then hugged Koenma tightly.

"Thank you Koenma, I really appreciate this." Hiei frowned and growled lowly at seeing this, he did have a jealous side. Shinsei smirked at Hiei going to extra measures. She gave Koenma a soft kiss on the cheek as well. Koenma blushed heavily and cleared his throat quickly getting up and walking off thru a portal back into the spirit world. Shinsei giggled at the way he reacted, it was cute.

After the party died down everyone started going to be being tired from the day. Shinsei held her egg gently as she came into her room. She laid it gently then went and got a regular sized box from the closest. She grabbed some blankets and pillows then made a nice little bed for her egg. she laid it in there gently sliding it up next to her bed. She smiled patting it gently

"Hatch soon…I can't wait to meet you. She then stood up stretching happily with a smile and stripped down to nothing getting her Pj's. Just then Hiei decided to walk in. He smirked a little when she blushed heavily holding up a shirt in a ditch attempt to cover her body.

"Hiei!? Knock first!" He chuckled softly shaking his head.

"You can be nervous around me, I'm courting you it's a natural thing to see each other nude." Shinsei was beat red shaking her head quickly.

"Not for humans! Usually that kinda stuff happens when you um…Have sex…" She didn't want to talk about this right now!

"Just…turn and don't look!" Hiei rolled his eyes at her nervousness but complied and did as he was told. Shinsei quickly dashed around her room grabbing her Pj's. She was dressed soon feeling a little better. She cleared her throat.

"Alright…I'm decent…" Hiei nodded stripping off his cloak then throwing it on the floor. He laid down on the bed motioning for her to come. Shinsei smiled a little walking over to him then curling up beside him contently.

"This is the life…I love you Hiei…" Hiei nodded a little not to open with his emotions. She soon fell asleep in his arms happily.

Shinsei spend her next few days with Hiei perfecting her technique. He taught her how to harness her enrgy, defend, gager her enemy and much more! He told her the Genkai simple made her stronger and that what Hiei was doing was teaching how to use that strength. No matter where she went Shinsei always brought her spirit egg with her. She was convinced if she left it alone something bad would happen to it, Hiei couldn't understand her but Yusuke simply said something called motherly instinct? He brushed it off as nothing and just allowed her to so what she wished. It was currently a beautiful day and Shinsei was with Hiei sparring in the glade. She had taken up the Naginata since, in truth, it was the only weapon it she was remotely good at using. They had been at it the whole day and now Shinsei was just done. She collapsed on the warm grass panting tiredly.

"Alright oh mighty demon overlord I give…you win…" Hiei frowned at her sheathing his Katana.

"You just give up so easily? You will be killed instantly…" Shinsei frowned a little as she got up motioning to her sweaty worn out self.

"Look at me Hiei, I'm half dead! let's just take a break ok?" Hiei sighed a little but nodded, how could he refuse her? Shinsei smiled happily then saw the lake out of the corner of her eye. She got an idea happily sprinting off towards it then diving in happily. Hiei watched her as she broke thru the water smiling at him happily.

"Common Hiei the water is great! cool down for a bit then we can train again ok?" Hiei just stared at her then gave in taking off his cloak and sword. In truth he really was just as tired as he as well. He got in slowly then dove under. Shinsei smiled as she tread the water following his Ki. He suddenly masked it making her blind. She gulped looking around everywhere.

"Alright Hiei very funny, get up here!" Hiei suddenly came up behind her silently and wound his arms around her waist holding her close.

"Boo…' Shinsei blushed then smiled happily turning in his hold kissing him softly.

"Oh you scared me…" Hiei smirked resting his forehead against hers happily as he smiled. Shinsei smiled also holding his shoulders gently. She suddenly felt weird, uneasy almost. She turned looking over to where he spirit egg sat in its little cradle.

"Hey do you feel that…?" Hiei looked over to where she was looking shaking his head.

"No, what is it?" Shinsei shook her head not knowing as she swam to the edge of the lake climbing out. She walked over to her egg knelling down to it. She picked it up gently rubbing it. Her eyes widened when she felt it move. She almost dropped it in shock when another movement was felt. Hiei came up behind her worriedly.

"Shin…?" Shinsei looked back at him smiling brightly.

"It's movie…Hiei my spirit beast is hatching!" Suddenly a crack appeared across the shell. Shinsei quickly but it down on the grass. Hiei quickly pulled her back just in time as the whole egg exploded. Hiei held her close shielding her from the solid gold egg shells. When it was ok he let her go. Shinsei looked over to where the egg once sat her eyes widening. The most adorable little dragon, fish thing she'd ever seen! It was a small blue serpent like dragon about the size of a bread box. It had delicate blue winds on its back and webbed fingers on all four of its feat. The tail was long and had a fish like tip too it. The baby dragon looked up at Shinsei making a small rawering sound. Her heart melted at the sight as she went right up to it kneeling down. She held out a hand for the small beast smiling happily.

"Hello there…Your adorable, my names Shinsei." The dragon seemed to understand her, nodding slightly. it nuzzled into her hand tripping and falling onto her lap. She giggled at how cute it was gently picking it up. She turned showing it to Hiei.

"Hiei look, my spirit beast is a dragon!" Hiei stared wide eyed at it walking up to her and inspecting it curiously.

"Yes…How odd, I've never seen of such a spirit beast." Shinsei smiled petting the soft silky scales on its head gently. The little dragon saw the water over Shinsei shoulder quickly jumping out of her arms. Shinsei's eyes widened trying to catch her as she flew sloppily over the water then fell in. Shinsei panicked going to jump in but Hiei held her back. Before she could protest he pointed to the water. The little dragon broke thru the surface doing a flip then another and another. Shinsei watched with wide eyes then grinned happily.

"S-She can swim!?" Shinsei ran over to the edge of the water when it came out, She smiled petting it gently on the head. Her eyes widened when she saw the scales were die, they must have dried instantly when it left the water. She gently picked it up then turned to Hiei with a smile.

"We should go show everyone! they've all been so excited to see what my spirit beast would be!" Hiei nodded turning and crouching down for her so she could climb on. Shinsei gently put the dragon on her back with a smile.

"Hang on tight ok?" Its small claws dug into her shirt gently as it clung to her. Shinsei climbed on Hiei's back with a smile as he hopped off.

They arrived at the dojo soon Hiei letting Shinsei off his back gently. She walked inside seeing Yusuke and Kuwabara playing Video games, Kurama reading a book and Yukina and Genkai talking. Shinsei cleared her throat with a smile catching their attentions.

"Everyone I have great news! Guess what just happened!" Kurama smiled at her eagerness.

"Did you finally transform to a demon?" Shinsei shook her head. She gently the small beast on her back/ It climbed up her shoulder making the small dragon poke up and sit on her shoulder. Everyone's eyes widened Yukina going up to her quickly looking at the small dragon in awe.

"It is your Spirit beast! but what is she?" Shinsei smiled a little holding her in her arms gently,

"A dragon of some sort I think." Suddenly a portal appeared and Koenma came running out looking frantic.

"What happened to the spirit egg?!" He froze when he saw the bluish dragon on Shinsei's shoulder.

"Is that your spirit beast Shinsei…" Shinsei nodded happily

"Yep! this is…um…well I haven't thought of a name, hold on give me a minute." She looked at her little dragon then got it snapping happily.

"Mizu! it means water, it suits her since she loves the stuff." The little dragon purred happily in her arms appearing to love the name. Koenma looked at it skeptically.

"This is…truly remarkable, there has not even been a dragon as a spirit beast since, since Hiei, and even his beast isn't a natural one like yours." Shinsei looked at him in shock then over to Hiei.

"Hiei you have a dragon beast too?! Why haven't I seen it?" Hiei glared at Koenma angrily for telling her. He cleared his throat trying to beat around the bush.

"It…wasn't something that needed to be told." Shinsei shook her head going up to him stubbornly.

"No! I want you to show me your beast now!" Hiei growled in aggravation glaring daggers at Koenma for putting him into those predicament. He didn't want Shinsei to be afraid of him, he didn't want her to fear what he really was. Koenma gulped in fear backing off trying to escape the glare. Hiei turned back to Shinsei his eyes softening a little.

"Come outside then." Shinsei nodded happily following him outside. Hiei walked over a good distance from the temple then pulled up his sleeve. He slowly unraveled the bandages from his arm revealing a black dragon tattoo that circled up to his elbow. As soon as the bandages fell to the ground his whole arm was engulfed into a black flame. Shinsei stared wide eyed at the spectacle slightly worried about Hiei's arm, fire burned last time she checked. Hiei shut his real eyes and opened his Jagan. It stared to glow a purplish color then the black flames swarmed around him like a tornado. Shinsei saw the tattoo on his arm come to life and peel off his skin. It soared into the air roaring loudly as a large black serpent dragon. It red eyes opened and stared down at Hiei. It looked pissed at being summoned for no reason but still bowed its head respectively.

"Why have you called me master?" Shinsei's eyes widened at the deep raspy voice.

"It can talk!?" The dragon glared at Shinsei and growled lowly as a warning, Hiei may love her but the dragon had a mind of its own. Hiei growled also in warning. The dragon growled lowly then nodded slightly. It shrunk down to a smaller size, if you call the size of a pickup truck small that is. Shinsei stepped back slightly and gulped when its red gaze returned to her. Mizu suddenly jumped out of her arms and stumbled over to Hiei's dragon. She stood at its feet rawing softly in submission. The black dragon grunted and sat down looking board resting his head on his paws. Mizu climbed on top of his back and laid on his head upside down. The dragon lifted his head and went cross-eyed staring at Mizu in-between his eyes.

"Mizu, get off my snout." Mizu looked sad and rawered in protest. The black dragon hissed out angrily.

"You can stay on my head just get off my snout! I can't breathe!" Mizu hopped up and trotted to his head then curled up and fell asleep. Shinsei awed and laughed while Hiei only rolled his eyes at the almost sickening display, the dragon from hell cuddling with a tin blue serpent. The black dragon sighed and laid down, careful not to knock Mizu off. Shinsei smiled at Hiei.

"I think Mizu likes uh…What's his name?" She laughed nervously. Hiei bit his lip looking at the dragon thinking of one on the spot.

"Jigoku."

"Jigoku, well it suits him. Anyway I think Mizu likes him." Jigoku sighed.

"Sadly, your right." Shinsei giggled a little, this was absolutely adorable! But the irritated look she got from Jigoku proved he wasn't happy. She smiled softly.

"I can take her off of you if you like." Jigoku stretched his head over to Shinsei and slowly let Mizu fall off his snout into Shinsei arms. Shinsei nuzzled her nose then sighed.

"I better be heading back and putting Mizu to bed, she looks exhausted…And so am I for that matter." Shinsei walked back inside while Hiei followed. He stopped looking back at Jigoku briefly.

"You can stay out for a while." He nodded and Hiei left. Everyone else stared at Jigoku wide eyed until he growled then they all scrambled back inside. Jigoku laughed lowly and fell asleep.

Inside, Koenma walked down the hall and motioned for Kurama to follow him. Kurama knew this was coming so he discreetly followed him off. Koenma crossed his arms and closed his eyes sighing sadly. Kurama waited patiently for Koenma to speak.

"You know what must happen to Shinsei in order for her to transform don't you…" Kurama sighed sadly then nodded looking down.

"Is she ready?" Koenma nodded and handed him a vile.

"Slip it into her food sometime this week when Hiei won't notice…We don't need him killing us all if he finds out we did this to her." Kurama nodded and hid the vile.

* * *

Review Please!


	11. Chapter 11

The next day was one of the worst days in Tokyo. A massive heat wave hit the city making all its inhabitants retreat into their home. The same thing was happening to the small temple overlooking the city. The spirit detectives were lazily lounged in the living room several fans blowing around. Shinsei had Mizu on her lap the poor water dragon all dried up and hot. The heat were harder for her since she was made for the water and because she was Shinsei's spirit beast Shinsei felt whatever she felt. Basically Shinsei felt horribly weak. Hiei though was lucky since he was a fire demon, the heat didn't bother him. Shinsei finally sat up licking her dry lips as she looked around at the fans doing absolutely nothing to cool them down. They would have gone to the pool but all of them were basically packed. Shinsei's eyes widened suddenly getting an idea.

"Hey who wants to go swimming? I know a place that won't be crowded with people." Yusuke and Kuwabara poked up with newly found energy then ran off to get their stuff. Shinsei smiled a little gently resting Mizu on her shoulder as she walked off to get her swim stuff also. When everyone was ready Shinsei lead them to the lake were Hiei trained. To say he was angry at her for showing them his private training grounds was an understatement. He had kept it a secret for a reason! Shinsei noticed his anger when they all got there. It was plain to see considering he jumped up into a tree and refused to talk to her. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran off to the water and canon balled in. The girls all sat around the edge where the shallow water was and just sighed in content at the cold water. Kurama joined Yusuke and Kuwabara the three starting to wrestle around and play in the water. Yusuke suddenly hoisted Kuwabara on his shoulders and grinned at Kurama.

"Common Kurama get Hiei! We can have a Chicken fight!" Kurama smirked a little his eyes flashing golden as he looked at Hiei. Vines suddenly came up from the earth and grabbed Hiei. The fire demons eyes shot open in anger as he fought against the binds.

"Fox I will castrate you if you do not let me down!" Kurama chuckled the vines dropping Hiei in the water. Hiei came up for breath then headed back to get out practically fuming. Shinsei quickly cut him off.

"Common Hiei...It will give you a chance to show up Kuwabara…?" Hiei stopped a little then glanced back at Kuwabara on Yusuke's shoulders. He smirked a little going over to Kurama getting on Hiei shoulders. Shinsei smiled triumphantly then went back to sitting down. Kuwabara cracked his knuckles grinning.

"Ohhhhh! the shrimp thinks he can take me on!?" He glanced over to see Yukina watching. He practically beamed at the sight of the young Koorime girl in her kimono just dangling her toes in the water.

_"This will be my perfect opportunity to show off to Yukina!"_

"Alright then you're going down!" Hiei simply grabbed grabbed Kuwabaras arm when he came at him then flipped him into the water easily. He glared down at the bubbles then jumped off of Kurama's shoulders the the shore.

"Pitiful…" Shinsei watched this and giggled softly as did all the other girls.

"Well that was an uneven match…Hey Yusuke I'm next!" Shinsei got up revealing her light blue bikini. She turned to Hiei who was heading for his tree.

"I need a partner! Care to volunteer?" Hiei narrowed his eyes a little turning to glare at her. Shinsei pouted softly looking over to Kuwabara.

"You can embarrass him a second time…?" Hiei sighed a little then walked over getting in the water. While the four of them played their chicken fight Kurama got out of the water dried off. He walked over to the food they brought then pulled out the vile Koenma gave him when no one was looking. He grabbed one of the sandwiches then poured the liquid on the bread. It seeped right in not leaving any trace behind. Kurama glance over at Shinsei and gulped a little feeling horrible at what he was about to do. He stood up putting on a happy smile turning to them all with the platter of sandwiches.

"Come on everyone, I think it's time we eat our food." At the mention of food both Yusuke and Kuwabara ran out of the water and started munching down. Soon everyone was eating happily. While Shinsei was distracted Kurama switched her sandwich with the one with the liquid in it. She didn't even notice as she ate it whole. Kurama ate his silently, how long until it would take effect? After the food Shinsei was soaking wet, same with everyone else.

"I'm gonna run over to the apartment and get some more towels ok?" Everyone nodded then Shinsei got up and ran off into the forest. She suddenly felt her legs become very heavy and her body weak. Her vision started to blur along with her throat going dry. She gasped for breath as she felt to her hands and knees her breathing raspy.

"W-What's…going on…?"

Back at the glade everyone was happily talking waiting for Shinsei to return. Hiei suddenly noticed Mizu fall over in the grass and whine out in pain. He ran over to the small dragon and looked her over quickly, her pulse was slowing down. Hiei eyes widened as he quickly raced off towards Shinsei's depleting Ki. Shinsei was now on her stomach trying to keep her eyes open as she breathed slowly. She didn't understand! She was fine a moment ago! What was happening?! Hiei suddenly picked her up looking her over worriedly. Shinsei looked up at him weakly.

"H-Hi-." He quickly shushed her hearing the barely beating heart beat. Shinsei looked in his eyes as tears started to fill hers. She spoke thru her mind.

_"I don't want to die. Hiei please what's wrong with me?!"_ Hiei looked heartbroken as he gently held her shaking his head.

"I…I don't know…" Shinsei couldn't hold back her tears as she weakly clung to him feeling her vision fading.

_"I-I can't hold on…much longer, everything's fuzzy. Hiei"_ Hiei felt his heart clench painfully at the fact she was literally dying in his arms, and he couldn't do a thing to save her! He growled angrily as she pulled her close kissing her softly. Hiei eyes widened when he tasted her lips…Poison? Not just any Poison, Makai poison. He was immune to it being a demon but to a human it was fatal. There was only one person here who had the skill let alone the know how to use such a poison. His anger overtook him as Shinsei went limp in his hold. Kurama.

Back at the glade everyone was getting a little anxious at the fact that Shinsei wasn't back yet. Yukina suddenly came running over Mizu in her arms as her eyes leaked out hiruseki stones.

"M-Mizu…Is dead…" As soon as she said that the ground shook. Black flames erupted from a part of the forest making everyone's eyes wide and alert as they readied themselves. Out from the trees walked Hiei in his true demon form holding Shinsei's dead body. All the eyes on him focused on one person. Kurama's blood ran cold in horror. He was going to die today, he knew this just from that stare. Hiei gently laid Shinsei down stalking over to the fox demon. Kurama backed off as Yusuke cut him off.

"Hey Hiei snap out of it man why are you so pissed…?" Hiei flicked him into a nearby tree with so much force that he passed out. A low and sinister grown came from him as he came right up to Kurama.

"Before I kill you. Tell me why." Kurama gulped cowering back. Would Hiei believe him?

"I-It's the only way…she can transform…" But he himself was having doubts, she shouldn't be dead still, was she not strong enough? Hiei heard this in his mind making his anger escalate.

"She is dead and not coming back. You will die now!" Kurama barely had time to dodge as Hiei attacked him. Hiei's mind was numb with the pain and anger he felt, the pain from losing Shinsei, and the anger towards the man who took her from him. Kurama tried to reason with him several times but Hiei had tuned him out, he wouldn't stop until he had revenge. Kurama suddenly transformed and tried to restrain Hiei with his plants but it was in vain. Hiei's fully lengthened claws tore thru the vines like it was paper. That was all Kurama had strength left to do. He stood his head bowed at Hiei ran at him claws ready. Suddenly everything stopped when they all heard a pulse coming from Shinsei. Hiei slowly turned his eyes widening at what he heard. Shinsei slowly started pulsing with power as a new life took control of her. A purplish aura surrounded her as she was lifted off the ground along with Mizu. Hiei turned now facing her completely as he approached his hovering girlfriend cautiously. His eyes widened when her nails slowly lengthened as did her fangs while her ears pointed to a tip. Demon markings slowly appeared on her cheeks as she was lowered back onto the ground. Hiei knelt next to her when she floated back down to the ground looking her over worriedly, he still couldn't hear a heartbeat. She still had that glowing purple aura around her though so that gave him reassurance. He gulped licking his dry lips hopefully.

"Shinsei...?" When he called her name Shinsei's eyes shot upon revealing a pale bluish color. She just stared at the sky at first then blinked as if she just woke up. She groaned softly gently massaging her hurting throat.

"Did I just gurgle nails...?" Her eyes widened as she shot up looking at herself unbelieving.

"Wait I'm alive!? A-And I look like a demon?!" Before she could do anything else she was grabbed into a tight hug by Hiei. Shinsei's eyes widened a little then she smiled happily hugging him back. Hiei inhaled her now unique demonic scent Shinsei doing the same. She moaned softly at the heavenly scent almost melting. It was amazing! She could hear everything now, she could a boy in the park that hurt himself and was crying. She could smell the fresh water of the lake just across from the glade. Everything seemed so much more clear like this. Hiei finally pulled back then chuckled a little at her amazed look.

"How do you feel?" Shinsei smiled at him happily focusing in on him now.

"Amazing! I cant believe this is what it feels like to be a demon!" Hiei corrected her with a small smile.

"Half demon." Shinsei waved him off then turned when she heard a small gasp from Yukina. She was kneeling next to Mizu who was still lying on the grass unmoving. Shinsei walked over to her with a small smile as she looked up sadly.

"W-will she be ok too..." Shinsei nodded a little.

"Ya…I think I know what to do..." She gently picked Mizu up from Yukina's arms then went to the edge of the lake. She tossed her into the deep end gently then waited for the water to settle. Everyone watched as she gently touched the water. Light blue ripples traveled across the surface covering the whole lake in the shimmering bluish color. Shinsei stood up then held up three figures not turning around. She went down to two, then one. Mizu then burst through the water ten times bigger than she once was. The dragon roared loudly landing on the bank of the lake next to Shinsei. She smiled happily when Mizu bowed her head so Shinsei could pet her gently. She turned to everyone's wide eyes and giggled softly.

"They grow up so fast, don't you think?" Mizu gently nudged her shoulder making Shinsei laugh and gently pet her snout.

"Easy girl…" Hiei came up to her and looked at Mizu.

"So when you ascended to a half demon, she transformed with you?" Shinsei smiled nodding a little as she looked up.

"Yep, I say Puu is awesome but really, Mizu is the best." Mizu nodded her deep blue eyes grateful.

"Thank you for the compliment…" Shinsei's eyes widened then she laugh.

"Well there's another thing, you can talk!" Hiei stood there watching the two just happy to hear that soft voice that could only be Shinsei. He nearly lost her back there and he vowed to himself to never _ever_ lose her again.

* * *

Review Please!


	12. Chapter 12

Ok! Numero 12! :P

* * *

After Shinsei ascended to her half demon form she had officially been put into The Reikai Tantei. She was now able to go on every mission they were given. It was now a few days after Shinsei's transformation, Koenma contacted them via communicator and told them of a demon that was apparently abduction women of all age. The group was making their way over to the demons whereabouts, Kurama having his communicator out so he could follow Koenmas coordinates precisely. Shinsei learned how to hide her Ki and demon form thanks to Kurama so she was just walking next to Hiei at the back of the group. She looked around everywhere clenching and unclenching her hands nervously. She felt her power practically pulsating from beneath her skin. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to control it but she never told that to Hiei. She'd learn to control herself by herself. Hiei noticed her nervous action gently taking her hand to make her stop.

"Why are you nervous? You are more than capable of walking thru crowds are you not?" Shinsei smiled a little wrapping her hand around his acting like nothing was wrong.

"No no I'm fine. Just everything is so overwhelming that's all…All the sights and smells are almost too much." Hiei nodded a little but didn't truly believe that was the problem. In the months that they have known each other he understood her more then she understood herself sometimes. Kurama suddenly stopped looking up at an abandoned building the communicator beeping loudly pointing forward.

"That is where the energy is the strongest but I don't sense anything." Yusuke scoffed walking up and thru the door.

"Who cares let's just find this thing, kill it and go back home." Shinsei followed him looking around at the building. It was rotten and weak and it looked like it could fall at any minute. She shuddered at the eerie feeling she got. She felt like something was watching her but every time she turned nothing was there. She suddenly heard a soft whisper behind her spinning around to Hiei.

"What?" Hiei shook his head with a frown.

"You're paranoid. Calm down I said nothing." Shinsei frowned a little sticking her tongue out at him then continued walking. Yusuke looked around at the building then stopped.

"Alright let's split up. You've all got communicators minus Shinsei…Uh, just scream or something ok?" Shinsei dead panned crossing her arms.

"Seriously?" Yusuke shrugged a little making her roll her eyes and nod

"Alright fine." Yusuke grinned happily.

"Perfect! Anyway everyone else, if you find something give us an alert call." Everyone nodded Splitting up. The building had several different levels to it so each person took a level. Shinsei hopped up the broken elevators easily smiling as she felt her powerful legs jump her up far more than any human ever could. She landed on what looked like an old hospital hall. This must have been an abandoned hospital. She started walking down the hall cautiously. She checked each room for any sign of anything. She suddenly heard that whisper again but it was far more clear and it made her terrified.

"Come…" Shinsei spun around fast her eyes darting around the hall. She gulped clenching her fists tightly.

"W-Who's there!?" The voice came back from behind her and she could have sworn something ran a figure down her back.

"Come…Follow me…" Shinsei turned quickly seeing something dart around the corner. She grinned a little as she ran after it. She didn't have a communicator so she would have to deal with this on her own. She rounded the corner not finding anything. She cursed angrily then took a deep breath. As she exhaled her aura started to change from that of a human to a half demon. Her pale blue eyes opened and she looked around.

"I know you're in here…I can sense you." Suddenly she could see something in front of her move in a camouflaged form. She growled lowly holding up her hand. Parks started to dance at her figure tips as she pointed to the demon.

"Found you…" She shot it right thru the head easily grinning in victory. She froze dead in her track when she felt something lick up her neck to her ear.

"Delicious…" She spun yet again throwing a punch trying to hit the demon but she swung blindly. A sinister chuckled was heard from above her and suddenly she was knocked out. A lizard like demon crawled down from the ceiling and smirked at her.

"A half demon…How fun…" Before he could move Shinsei's eyes shot open having faked the fact she was knocked out. She shot several shots at the demon then growled in anger feeling that she indeed had a huge bump on her head and that it was throbbing painfully.

"You'll pay for that!" The demon was far quicker then she anticipated as it tried to retreat. Shinsei got a shot at its leg making it fall to the ground in pain. She grinned walking up to him. The demon turned its pupils slit like a cat's as it snarled. Its scaly green hand came out and clutched her neck tightly lifting her off the ground slowly. Shinsei gasped in panicked clawing at its arm with her nails but it didn't loosen or budge its grip. Her vision slowly started to fade as her mind raced. She couldn't die! She wouldn't die! Her need to survive and her fear made something inside of her snap. She felt her power awaken as her skin began to radiate a purplish glow. She grabbed the lizard's hand snapping the bone with a flick of her wrist. She stood there above him pointing one figure. The lizard had no chance of survival. Shinsei smirked a little.

"Die." A blast came from her figure that obliterated the lizard taking half of the building with it. Because of the weak structure the rest of the building began to crumble. On the other floors the guys quickly got out. They stood on the street watching as it crumbled to the ground. Yusuke looked at where the building used to be.

"Damn…What the hell did you do Shinsei...Shinsei?" He turned looking around as did everyone else. Hiei's eyes widened as he suddenly turned to the rubble. No. He went to quickly run and dig thru it for her but was thrown back with everyone else when a blast came from the rubble. Shinsei walked out broken building and rocks rolling out of her way because of the power she was wielding. She felt herself losing control to this power she possessed and she was desperately trying to get it under control. Her hands shook when she saw her friends thrown back on the ground. Hiei got up looking at her with wide eyes. He cautiously approached her but she stepped back.

"D-Don't come near me! I don't know what I will do!" She looked at her hands with wide eyes.

"I-It's too much for me to handle…" Hiei froze a little his eyes narrowing. He could sense it; she was losing the battle with herself fast. Suddenly a small spirit blast hit her neck making her flinch. She rubbed her now itchy neck as her eyes lidded. She suddenly felt very drowsy. Hiei quickly caught her before she hit the ground looking at her form. She slowly reverted back to her human self, sleeping soundly in his arms. Hiei looked up to see Koenma. He lowered the gun like object he was holding with a small frown motioning for Hiei to come over along with everyone else. Hiei made his way over making sure he didn't agitate Shinsei too much.

"I was worried about this…Once she transformed I sensed her potential immediately. I sent her on this mission as a test run knowing this demon went after women I knew it would target her. With what just happened I know she can't control her power and because of this she can no longer live in the Ningenkai that is until she can control herself." Hiei held her tightly narrowing her eyes.

"Where will you send her then?" Koenma looked at them.

"The question is where I will send you Hiei. You, Yusuke and Kurama will accompany her to the Makai. There you and Yusuke's friends from the dark tournament will train her and teach her how to control her power. The Makai is the only place that can hold a power like hers." Everyone nodded in agreement Koenma handing Kurama the gun that he used to sedate Shinsei.

"It has a spirit sedative that drains her of her energy. It basically puts her to sleep nothing more. Use it just in case she goes off again." Kurama nodded a little putting the gun away. Koenma nodded glancing at Shinsei with a small smile.

"Let's head back to the temple and get some of her stuff, she won't wake up for a while. We want all of you gone as soon as possible before something worse happens." Yusuke nodded a little as did Hiei and the five of them headed back to the temple.

When they got back everyone went to pack. Hiei laid Shinsei down on the bed while he packed a bag for her. He dashed back and forth between her home and the temple getting stuff he thought she would need; some clothing, her IPod, her sketch pad. Things that she would need while in the Makai. He was just finishing up when Shinsei started to wake. She groaned softly her eyes fluttering open as she sat up to see Hiei. She smiled softly.

"Hey Hiei, what are you doing?" Hiei zipped up the suitcase then went to get his Katana from where he laid it before he started packing.

"Packing, we are going to the Makai." Shinsei's eyes widened in shock making her shoot up from her sitting position. She looked from her suitcase to Hiei not able to comprehend now wide awake.

"W-Why are we going to the Makai!?" Hiei sheathed his Katan looking at her.

"You obliterated half of a building; this world is not safe until you learn to control your powers." Shinsei sat back down as the memories of the lizard demon coming back to her full force. She didn't remember much…Just the fear of dying then a blurry haze of power and the demon. She destroyed that building? She looked at her hands sadly. She was dangerous? Hiei saw this and went up to her gently taking her hands in his.

"Relax. We will help you, you can't hurt anyone in the Makai, you won't be a threat there…" Shinsei looked up at him hopefully with a small smile

"You promise?" He nodded. Her smile widened as she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back holding her close enjoying the feeling of her small form in his arms. After a while she pulled away looking at the suitcase.

"And you even packed for me, did you get all my stuff?" He nodded a little.

"Koenma is waiting outside for us. He wants us to leave as soon as possible." Shinsei nodded a little going over and picking her luggage up with ease. Her new half-demon strength helped her out a lot. Both of them made their way outside towards Koenma who stood with Yusuke and Kurama in front of a portal, open and ready to go. Once she put her luggage down Koenma approached her with a small smile hopping she wasn't upset about all of this.

"I'm sorry to rush you like this but it is imperative that you get your powers under control…" Shinsei nodded a little in understanding waving him off.

"It's ok…Hiei explained everything to me. Besides I don't want to hurt anyone…" Koenma nodded motioning to the portal behind him.

"Because travel to the Makai is tricky I cannot predict where the portal will put you four. Be prepared you could fall from the sky for all I know. Shinsei nodded then got an Idea.

"Can't I just take Mizu with me?" Koenma smiled laughing softly.

"Of course, your spirit beast follows you wherever you go." Shinsei smiled also laughing softly along with him. She turned to the forest then and whistled loudly with her figures. Both Jigoku and Mizu came out of the forest, Mizu walking up to Shinsei. She bowing her head with a small smile nuzzling Shinsei while making a purring noise of sorts. Shinsei smiled a little also rubbing her snout as she looked over to Jigoku. He walked up to Hiei then gently touched his arm. He was engulfed in black flames that wrapped around Hiei's are. Once the flames disappeared the tattoo of the dragon was back on his skin. Shinsei heard the small sigh from Mizu when Jigoku disappeared. She smiled a little at the crush her beast had on the dragon from hell.

"I'll have Hiei bring him back when we get there ok?" Mizu smiled softly nodding. She then knelt down so Shinsei could jump onto her back. Shinsei Put her luggage up first fastening it onto Mizu's back gently. She then hopped up with ease sitting in between the horns that ran down Mizu's back. Hiei climbed on after sitting behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist as he nuzzled her neck making her blush softly. Kurama climbed on a little further back to give the two some space. Yusuke however smirked as he held Puu gently. The small penguin like creature suddenly flew out of his arms and grew to its true form. Yusuke climbed onto Puu's back all ready. Both Shinsei and Yusuke watched as Koenma adjusted the portals size so that both beasts could fit thru. Once he was done Puu went thru, Mizu following.

* * *

Ok so since I'm horrible at describing things I have a DeviantART account with some pics of what the dragons and such look like. If your wondering check it out I'm S96Nova!

Revire Please!


	13. Chapter 13

Shinsei held tightly to Mizu as they walked thru the swirling blue portal. Mizu's eyes widened once then came thru falling right down. The portal was in the middle of the sky?! She quickly stabilized herself looking over behind her to Shinsei, Hiei and Kurama.

"Is everyone ok?" Shinsei was clinging to Mizu for dear life fear clearly evident in her face as she nodded a little.

"Y-Yep…" Hiei smirked a little from behind her laughing softly. Shinsei poked him in the ribs pouting cutely. He nuzzled her cheek a little making her relax with a happy sigh. Mizu followed Yusuke over the forests of the Makai to the distant tower that was his castle. They landed right at the entrance Yusuke hopping off Puu as he looked up at the tower.

"Well it's still standing, that's a good sign." Shinsei hopped off of Mizu along with Hiei and Kurama looking at the big crooked tower. She frowned a little.

"Please tell me its livable…" Yusuke smirked a little nodding.

"Of course its livable!" Suddenly a red haired man flew from the door and tackled Yusuke in a hug.

"Urameshi!" Yusuke stumbled back a bit then grinned happily hugging him back.

"Jin!" The man with the red hair smiled a huge grin speaking with a Scottish accent.

"Nice to see you again Yusuke! Me and the boys were all wondering when we'd be seeing you again!" Yusuke playfully punched him in the shoulder as they both laughed like old friends. Shinsei noticed a couple of other Ki's approaching. She looked around Yusuke and Jin to see group of men walking out from the tower's entrance. She snickered a little to herself.

_"Apparently demons come in all shapes and sizes…"_ She looked at each one of them taking into account what they looked like and what their power levels were. One of the guys was really tall and muscular with blue hair in the shape of a mohawk. She scrunched her nose in disgust at the smell of alcohol that he imitated, he was clearly drunk. She then saw another small boy immediately thinking he looked no older than five. He wore a sideways cap over his brown hair and was playing with a Yo-Yo as he walked. Walking beside him was a short man, probably only a little taller than Hiei. His hair was an icy blue color while his eyes were a bright green. She shivered feeling just how much cold he emitted, perhaps he was an ice demon? She then noticed a little imp like creature that she missed before On the tall guys shoulder, he had blue hair and large On the big tall guys shoulder was a small imp like creature with blue hair and large yellow eyes with slits as pupils. The group stopped around Yusuke all of them talking and laughing with smiles. Shinsei waited next to Hiei as she watched this smiling a little. Yusuke looked like he fitted in more around here…Suddenly they all looked up at her surprised as Yusuke turned with a small smirk. She suddenly felt very self continues and gulped backing up behind Hiei.

"Why are they staring at me…?" Hiei chuckled a little moving so she couldn't hide behind him like a child.

"You're not weak. Stop acting like it. There simply surprised at your power level…" Shinsei pouted at him then was shocked when Jin came right up to her towering over here as he looked her over.

"There is something funny about this one…she's got power all over everywhere." Shinsei sweat dropped at the accent laughing nervously.

"Y-Yep…Nice to meet you too…Jin right?" Jin gave a toothy grin nodding sticking out a hand.

"Nice to be meeting you Shinsei!" Shinsei shook his hand gently nodding.

"Ya, likewise…"

Yusuke laughed at her nervousness making her glared at him.

"Stop laughing and introduce me! this is awkward enough without your help!" Yusuke pointed to each of them

"Ok this tall guy is Chu, the guy on his shoulder is Shishi, The kids Rinku, and this icy guy here is Toya." Shinsei pointed to each one of them saying their names to herself so she would remember. She smiled at them all then did a mock bow.

"Well Its nice too meet you all! I'm Shinsei Tokiwa, half psychic demon." Rinku, the child rtan up to her happily.

"Can you beat up Yusuke? Can we see it?!" Shinsei looked down at him smiling a little as she ruffled his hair.

"Awww your adorable, sorry I could never beat Yusuke. At least I don't think so, I never tried." Kurama approached her.

"Perhaps we should have a little brawl here to see what triggers your power and how we can control it? You can fight each one of us." Shinsei looked at Kurama like he was insane.

"E-Excuse me?! I'm not super woman!" Kurama laughed a little patting her shoulder.

"You don't know how you defeated that lizard demon correct? Neither do we. We need to know how to train you Shinsei." Shinsei relaxed a little then nodded.

"Ok fine…But I want to fight Touya first. He looks like a good match…" Toya nodded a little with a sly smile.

"Well I am honored to be your first pick, Shinsei." Shinsei smiled a little nodding. Her smile faded when she saw him get ready to fight and everyone back off. She looked around.

"H-Hold on right now?!" Yusuke grinned as he made a dinging noise.

"Fight!" Shinsei's eyes widened when she saw Touya's arm turn into an ice spear. She suddenly lost her grip looking down and see the ground turned to ice. She slipped and fall on her stomach groaning in pain.

"Ow…" Touya came at her quickly bringing the spear down to stab her back. Shinsei's eyes narrowed and she quickly pushed herself up doing a backflip to avoid him. He stabbed thru the ice then looked up at her with a smirk.

"Impressive, you haven't frozen from the ice beneath you yet." Shinsei smirked also.

"There's no way I'm gonna be beaten by a little chill." Her eyes shut as she took a deep breath. Her nails elongated as did her ears to a tip. Her canines grew and the demonic markings of a psychic demon appeared on her cheeks. Touya's eyes widened at the power increase her true for brought. She steadied herself on the ice feeling herself slip again. She needed some grip on here. She took her hand and pointed to the ground each fingers tip glowing purple. She shot all around her breaking the ice beneath her so it was just chunks here and there. Touya's eyes widened at how easily she broke thru his eyes then he growled a little becoming serious. She ran at her and barraged her with tones of lightning quick attacks. He suddenly hit her slicing her across the stomach. She cried out in pain falling to her knees clutching her stomach. Hiei's ears burned at the sound of her anguish. He went to go get her but Kurama held him back making him growl lowly. Touya's eyes narrowed as he went to give the ending blow. There was nothing special about this girl, she was just a half demon with average power. Shinsei sat there on her kneels her head bent down. She pulled her arm away seeing the blood that seeped from her wound. Her eyes widened in fear as she felt her vision blur form blood loss. Suddenly she felt her power taker a hold of her once more like before. Small stones rolled away from her as her power began to skyrocket a purplish aura surrounding her body making Touya stop in his tracks. She slowly stood as her injury healed itself. She chuckled lowly sounding dark and twisted. She looked up with a sinister look in her eye grinning a little. Touya felt his blood run cold at the look as he back off. She slowly walked towards him the gradually increased in speed charging right at him. Her hand began to glow a bright purplish color. Touya saw the attack coming but wasn't fast enough to dodge it. Jin thought fast and the wind knocked Touya out of the way on his command. Shinsei's punch collided with the ground causing a huge explosion to erupt in front of her. The energy traveled right thru the forest that bordered the tower leaving a gaping hole where lush tree's once stood. Kurama quickly got the gun Koenma gave him and pointed it to Shinsei as she turned to them with a toothy grin intent on attacking them next. He turned the dial down to the lowest setting then took aim and shot her. It hit her in the arm making her flinch and stop. This time Shinsei simply reverted back to her human form since the energy output from the gun was only enough to calm her from the demonic form. Her sinister smile disappeared as she looked at everyone's shocked faces confused. She blinked relaxing completely as she walked forwards a bit.

"Hey what everyone looking at?" She turned to the forest her eyes widening as she stumbled back a little her mind racing. Oh god she did it again, she lost control. Her eyes widened in horror quickly turning back to everyone worriedly. Did she hurt anyone? Where was Touya? When she saw him unharmed she relaxed a little walking over to everyone sadly. She looked at Touya apologetically.

"I-I'm really sorry Touya…" He smiled a little shaking his head.

"Don't be that was remarkable." Shinsei's eyes widened when everyone else agreed with a small cheer. Rinku jumped up and down happily.

"Oh wow that was so cool can you do It again?! You can do it to Yusuke! Please?!" Yusuke glared at him giving him a nuggy.

"Hey you little brat I'm right here!" Shinsei's eyes were wide with shock and then she smiled happily laughing softly.

"Y-You all are hilarious! You really don't mind my power?" Chu grilled picking her up and letting her sit on his shoulder as they all headed inside.

"Nope! you see Sheila out here is the biggest and the baddest that rule. It used to be Yusuke but really I think ya could give him a run for his money…" She heard Yusuke behind her muttering something angrily and giggled a little.

"Well I guess I'll just have to fight him then hu?" She glanced back at Yusuke but instead saw Hiei walking a little ways back. Her eyes saddened a little as she got up hopping off. She ran back to Hiei right into his arms giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You look lonely…" Hiei's red eyes widened a little as everyone watched this. He then smiled softly burying her face in her hair holding her closer as he sighed contently.

"How did you know…?" She giggled softly kissing up his neck.

"I guess I just know you too well…" Chu nudged Yusuke.

"Um hey mate are they mates or something?" Yusuke snickered.

"Nah not yet. There just dating, it's a human thing." Chu whistled as he took another drink from his bottle of Sake.

"Wow Hiei involved with something human?! Never thought I'd see the day!" Hiei glared at him his eyes burning with death threats if he didn't shut up. Chu laughed nervously holding his hand up in innocence.

"Read ya loud and clear mate!" Shinsei giggled a little kissing his cheek to calm him down a little. She then whispered softly something in his ear motioning to Mizu who had fallen asleep near the trees out of boredom. Hiei frowned a little looking at his arm where Jigoku sat then back at her pleading eyes. He sighed a little then nodded standing a little bit back. After the tornado of flames Jigoku appeared. He walked over to Mizu and nudged her a little. Mizu yawned a little as her eyes opened. They widened when she saw him. If dragons could smile she would have been from ear to ear. The two of them walked off into the frost to go have some alone time. Everyone went inside after this and lounged around lazily in the living room. Shinsei sat on the window sill with Hiei in between his legs. She rested on his chest happily looking out to the vast world that was the Makai. She couldn't help but wonder what was out there, what she could find and explore. Kurama cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.  
"I believe I know what triggers Shinsei's demonic change after what we witnessed today. Her powers took over after she was injured so I think that it is the need to survive that brings the demon out in her. it protects her in a way. Think of it as a split personality in a way. The half-demon Shinsei and the demon Shinsei. If we can teach her to harness the power of her demon then the split personality will diminish and she will have full control over herself again." Shinsei could only blink in confusion. No wonder why he was so smart…She didn't understand half of that. Hiei narrowed his eyes a little.

"So mental training on accessing the powers, then physical on how to use them?" Kurama nodded with a smile.

"Precisely. I say we start tomorrow, the sooner the better." Shinsei groaned sadly laying back down her eyes drooping.

"Why does everything have to happen so quickly…" Kurama smiled at her sadly.

"That's the spirit drain that's making you tired. Don't worry you'll be fine, now as for the rest of you…" Shinsei tuned them all out as she snuggled into Hiei's warm body yawning tiredly. Hiei gently rubbed her head soothing her into sleep.

"Rest…" Shinsei nodded tiredly as her eyes shut. She was out like a light sleeping soundly in Hiei's arms. No one else noticed so they were pretty loud. Hiei looked up angrily knowing Shinsei needed to rest and by how loud they were he knew she couldn't have a very peaceful sleep. His Jagan eye glowed as he went in their heads.

_"SHUT UP SHE'S ASLEEP!"_ Everyone stopped and fell silent as they looked over to Shinsei sleeping. Yusuke motioned to a hall as he carried her suitcase.

"Common lets show you two to your room…" Hiei picked Shinsei up gently then carried her off as he followed Yusuke. The two of them laid down together after Yusuke left. Hiei held her close in his arms gently kissing her forehead.

"Sleep well…"

* * *

Sorry but there's a skip ahead in time next chapter! :P

Review Please!


	14. Chapter 14

Ok so here's what I'm gonna do! :P This Chapter has a lemon in it but right before it I will tell you all ^_^ if you don't want to read it then skip it! easy and simple!

**AGAIN THIS VERSION CONTAINS A LEMON!**

* * *

Right after the day she arrived at the Makai her training commenced. Truthfully she was a little sick of all this training and couldn't wait for it to be over so she could just get on with her life. Some days of training consisted of battling each of the guys while trying to keep her emotions together while other days, her favourite days, were spent with Hiei practising her psychic abilities, she looked forward to those days above all because it was always just her and Hiei. Now she was testing it all out. Everything she had learned over the past few months grouped into one fight against everyone. She had tried to fight everyone once before but it ended with half of the tower that they lived in almost being obliterated. Ever since then she had worked on staying in control and so far she hadn't lost control for weeks now. Her "demon" seemed to have disappeared within her, or that was what Kurama thought. Shinsei didn't care, she was just happy that she was in complete control. She was currently just standing in the middle of the forest waiting for some sort of sign from anyone. They insisted training in the forest for two reasons, one it would sharpen her Ki senses and two it would provide Yusuke and the others some cover from her attacks. She had become quite a formidable enemy. Hiei was not allowed to participate in this test since last time he knocked everyone out and became the over protective boyfriend he was. Instead he had to wait inside and watch from a distance. Shinsei smiled a little in her demon form.

_"Calm down Hiei I'll be ok I promise." _She heard Hiei scoff a little as he sat in the window sill looking out at the forest where she was.

_"Why would you think I am worried?" _Shinsei smirked.

_"Read your mind."_ Hiei growled angrily. He couldn't ready her mind but she could read his whenever she wanted. The only reason why was because her psychic abilities were natural and his came from the third eye on his forehead. Her mind was stronger than his but he would never admit it.

_"Don't read my mind." _Shinsei rolled her eyes then quickly turned her ear twitching when she heard something.

"Spirit Gun!" Shinsei jumped out of the way of Yusuke's Spirit gun then smirked dashing towards him catching him off guard as she punched him in the gun sending him flying back into a tree. She didn't have much time to admire her victory since vines shot up from the ground and went for her. She shut her eyes putting up a telekinetic barrier. As soon as the vines touched it they disintegrated into ash. Shinsei quickly turned and blocked a blow from Kurama Growling a little bit at the force. That hurt. She pushed him back though punching him in the jaw so he fell back. Yusuke was up again and soon she was surrounded but the who gang. She gulped looking around everywhere. She held up both hands with a smirk closing her eyes. She held all ten fingers spread out each tip glowing with spirit and demonic energy mixed. Yusuke growled.

"Don't let her attack!" He charged at her but was thrown back by her barrier. Her eyes opened and everyone ducked quickly. She spun around twice with both hands out then stopped. The trees around her were sliced right in half. They all topped over nearly crushing Yusuke and everyone else. They all moved but Shinsei just stood there her barrier disintegrating the trees that touched it. She could control what it did. Either a shocking barrier or a deadly one which made anything it touched disintegrate. Shinsei walked out of the logged forest with a small smirk her barrier disappearing.

"I think I won that round." Yusuke smirked a little nodding slightly.

"Yep, you beat us Shinsei, way to go your now a controlled half-demon! We kinda all knew we were done for today…soooo…" He brought her into the tower everyone following with snickers. Shinsei looked confused as she was lead into the living room. There was a big banner hanging from the ceiling saying "Happy Birthday!" Shinsei's eyes widened then she smiled happily hugging him tightly.

"You thru me a party?! Thank you so much!" She went to everyone giving them all hugs.

"Thank you all so much!" Yusuke grinned taking a remove turning on the boom box. He went back to the Ningenkai and brought a bunch of stuff to the Makai, aka a TV, some games, boom box, food, everything you'd need to make a party awesome.

"Let's start the party then shall we?!" Hiei glanced into the room then walked out towards a small shop that was located near Mukuro's palace. A few weeks ago, when he had heard of Yusuke's surprise party he had gone out to Shigure, then man who gave him a Jagan implant, and requested that he made a Naginata to his specifications for Shinsei's birthday. At first Shigure refused saying he hand better things to do then Hiei told him the cause and the old demon agreed with a grin.

"The great accursed child finding love…There's a day I never thought I'd see." Hiei smirked at the memory as he arrived at the shop. He walked in to see Shigure working on his Brimstone Ring Blade. He didn't even look up or greeted him at all, he just pointed to a case on the table. Hiei went over to it and opened it then smirked satisfied with it, it was exactly what he wanted. He took the weapon and the case then headed back towards Raizen's territory.

Shinsei smirked as she finished up an arm wrestle with Jin. She beat him easily jumping up and down happily.

"Yes! Champion!" She smiled looking around then realized something, where was Hiei? She couldn't since his Ki anywhere. She went up next to Yusuke tugging his shirt.

"Hey, have you seen Hiei?" Yusuke shook his head.

"Not since this morning, sorry Shin." Shinsei nodded sadly trying to figure out where he would be. Her eyes widened when she felt his Ki approaching the tower from outside. She bolted outside and ran right into his arms hugging him happily with a smile.

"There you are! I was almost getting worried…" Hiei smiled a little hugging her back with one arm as he held her present in the other. Shinsei pulled away her smile brightening happily when she saw the long case in his arm.

"You go me a present!?" Hiei smiled nodding a little as they headed inside. Shinsei took the case happily.

"Can I open it now?!" Hiei sat next to her Yusuke overhearing this.

"Hold on hold on! We all got you presents too!" Shinsei didn't even notice the table with the various presents on it. She was tickled pink as she exclaimed to everyone.

"Present time!" She placed Hiei's present on the floor next to her, she would save the best for last. Everyone gathered around each holding a present of their own. Shinsei looked around biting her lip not knowing who to start with. She saw an empty sake bottle from Chu then got an idea. She grabbed it smiling at him.

"Mind of I use this?" He grinned waving it towards her.

"God right ahead mate!" Shinsei smiled then cleared some room on the floor spinning the bottle. Rinku watched it land on him blinking in confusion.

"Now what?" Shinsei giggled pointing to his present.

"I get to open your present! It's a way to decide who's present to open first." Rinku nodded a little then smiled handing her her present. Shinsei smiled and opening it quickly. She unwrapped it her eyes widening as she took out a brand new sketch pad. Shinsei beamed and used her speed to grab Rinku into a crushing hug.

"That you so much! It's wonderful!" Rinku laughed and blushed scratching the back of his head nervously.

"N-No problem! I knew you needed a new one when you showed me how your old one was almost full…" Shinsei put him down and ruffled his hair calming down a little.

"Your right I do need one, again thanks Rinku." She went and sat next to Hiei again putting her presents on the other side starting her present pile. She smiled looking around.

"Alright, let's see who's next?" Shinsei spun the bottle again. It rested on Kurama. She smiled up at him.

"Kurama, let's see what you got." Kurama smiled and gave her a little bag. Shinsei pulled out the wrapping tissue to find a small black box. She couldn't help but think of how much it looked like a proposal box. She opened it and gasped, it was a beautiful silver chained necklace with a purple amethyst. She looked up at him in shock.

"I-Is this real?" Kurama nodded a little with a small blush and smile.

"As Yoko I had many treasures stashed around the Makai so I went out and picked something out for you. Its priceless." Shinsei smiled at him then got up hugging him gently.

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much Kurama I love it." He hugged her back with a happy smile.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like it. There's something else in the bag as well." Shinsei raised a brow and went to look. She pulled out a light blue communicator and smiled.

"I've always wanted one of theses. Thanks Kurama." Shinsei sat back down then asked Hiei to help her with the necklace. He put it on her then she turned showing it off to him.

"How do I look?" Hiei laughed softly.

"Perfect…" Yusuke gagged and made kissing noises behind Shinsei. She growled angrily and shot a blast right past his head. Yusuke stopped freezing on the spot as he gulped. She looked back smiling way to sweetly.

"Yusuke? Be a dear and shut up once in a while ok?" Yusuke nodded quickly.

"Here you loud and clear!" Shinsei smiled then nodded spinning the bottle. It landed on Yusuke making her smirk. She saw he didn't have anything in his hands. Oh she would give him hell if he didn't have anything

"Well Yusuke, where's my present?" Yusuke rolled his eyes and held out a new x-box game. Shinsei squealed and hugged it to her chest her previous threat and anger forgotten.

"Yes! the new assassins creed!" She punched Yusuke in the arm playfully but it really did hold some force behind it.

"And I thought you didn't get me anything." Yusuke rolled his eyes and gave her a nuggy. Shinsei growled playfully.

"How could I forget my favorite pain in the neck's birthday present?" Shinsei smirked and grabbed his arm spun him around once then threw him into the wall getting him stuck there. She dusted off her hands with a smirk getting a High-five from Rinku.

"Thank you, Yusuke." He held up a thumb as he tried to get out of the wall. Shinsei laughed a little then walked back over to Hiei spinning the bottle once more. It stopped on Touya. He smiled and walked up placing a white box on her lap. Shinsei opened it and smiled a little, it was a black and purple fighting suit with a dragon over the front and circling around to the back. She looked up at him.

"I love it." Shinsei disappeared to change then came back shortly wearing it. Hiei stared at her in awe. The darkness of the suit really brought out her face and the whole thing gripped her nicely in the right places. Touya smirked at him and whispered only loud enough for him.

"It's a present for both of you." Hiei smirked at him then went back to Shinsei. She twirled around.

"So…How do I look?" Hiei stood up and walked over to her gripping her around the waist. He growled lowly.

"Delicious." Shinsei blushed furiously at Hiei comment.

"I-I don't look that good…Do I?" Hiei nodded and pulled her closer.

"You look beautiful." Everyone whistled and hollered for Hiei until he turned around and glared at them all making them shut up really fast. Shinsei followed him back to the couch and sat down crossing her legs because of her new Kimono. She didn't even have to spin the bottle for Chu who was drunk as can be. He came up to her swaying slightly and put a bottle on her lap. Shinsei read the label and rolled her eyes. Chu chuckled.

"That there is the best sake in the whole Makai. Rarest of them all." His speech was slightly slurred so Shinsei just stood up and hugged him. He grabbed her into a bone-crushing hug and lifted her off the ground. Shinsei gasped.

"Chu…Your…Crushing…Me…" Hiei saw and got Shinsei out of his grasp quickly. She panted as she caught her breath smiling at Chu again.

"Thank you again, I'll be sure to try it soon." Chu nodded then walked off. Shinsei spun the bottle her eyes widening when it levitated the stopped on Jin. She smirked at him as he floated over to her grinning.

"I think that mean I'd be my turn no?" He handed her a small box with a white ribbon on it. Shinsei took it and opened it with a smile. Her eyes widened when she found a beautiful bracelet with a silver gem on it. She stood up hugging him tightly when he stopped levitating and stood up like normal.

"It's beautiful Jin, I love it." He smiled and spoke in his quick Scottish accent.

"That's not just some pretty rock. When you where that you can control wind." Shinsei gasped and looked at the bracelet.

"Really?" Jin nodded.

"Yep." Shinsei jumped on him again and gave him another big hug.

"That's so cool, thank you!" Jin chuckled a little hugging her back. He helped her put it on then she went and sat down next to Hiei. She looked at Shishi him being the only one left besides Hiei. He smiled and handed her a card. He still had that stupid fan club that he had in the dark tournament and was always trying to get her to join in. He was probably the only one out of the group that didn't know that her and Hiei were together. Shinsei opened it biting her lip. If it was another invite she swore she was going t kill him. Of course it was an invite. It made her growl angrily and her form change to her demonic one as she read and growled.

_Dear Shinsei,_

_I hope you will finally say yes to this invite to my fan club._

_From Shishi_

She crumpled the letter in her hand angrily then used her speed to get up and pin him to wall, everyone was shocked at her temper not seeing her go this far before with him. Shinsei's claws dug into his neck slightly but not enough to hurt or be fatal.

"Listen well now Shishi cause I'm only gonna say this once!" Yusuke went to stop her not wanting her to do something rash but she put a barrier up that deflected him back. All of them just had to stand there and watch. she spoke low and sinister.

"My heart belongs to Hiei and only Hiei so if you give me one more invite to you freaking fan club invites…IM GONNA STAB YOU IN THE EYE SOCKET, DRAIN YOUR SKULL OF ALL IT'S FLUIDS AND SEND YOU TO THE DEEPEST PIT OF HELL WHERE YOUR CORPS CAN ROT AND DECAY SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY GOT IT?!" Shinsei's fangs and claws seemed to grow in size making her look even more terrifying. Shinsei just stared in fear making her growl angrily tightening her hold around his neck

"I said, GOT IT?!" Shishi snapped out of it as he nodded frantically. Shinsei let him go then walked off reverting back to her human form as she calmed down. She sat next to Hiei sighing a little as she rubbed her temple.

"Now everything is all awkward now…" She looked up smiling a little.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away…" Yusuke cleared his throat nervously then smiled a little.

"T-Thant's ok…We just weren't expecting…That…Kind of scary actually." Shinsei looked at Shishi sadly.

"You brought it on yourself Shishi…" He nodded slowly still shaken from the threat and outburst. After that little episode everyone calmed down then went back to party after one more big thank you hug from Shinsei. Shinsei cuddled up to Hiei and looked at him with a small smile.

"Are you mad...?" Hiei shook his head a little glaring at Shishi.

"I was going to kill him if you hadn't done that." Shinsei giggled and snuggled more into his side and sighed happily.

"This is the best birthday ever…" She felt like she was forgetting something…Her eyes widened as she quickly sat up grabbing Hiei's gift.

"Oh my god! Hiei, I forgot to open your present!" She looked at him apologetically.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot after that episode with Shishi." Hiei smiled and motioned for her to go ahead.

"Open it now then." Shinsei smiled. She opened it and gasped freezing in place at what she saw. In it was an ocean blue and green double-bladed Naginata with a dragon that wrapped from one blade to the other. The dragon was a magenta color and looked like Mizu. Hiei reached over and twisted the blade making it break in two so it was now just a double blade. Shinsei put it back together and put it in the case than set it down gently. Hiei looked worried that she didn't like it. Shinsei quickly was on top of him kissing him passionately straddling his waist. Hiei wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back roughly growling. Everyone watched as the two had a make out session on the couch. Shinsei pulled away with love and lust in her eyes.

"I love you so much Hiei…Thank you, I love it." Hiei smiled and kissed her on the lips lightly and pulled away even though it was hard, he wanted her and this next question would decide if he could have her.

"I want to ask you something else…" Shinsei nodded as she got comfortable on top of him listening to his heart beat contently.

"What?" Hiei bit his lip suddenly feeling nervous. What if she said no? If she rejected him he didn't think he could take it. He had fallen hopelessly in love with her over the year and didn't think he could live without her. He took a deep breath his arms tightening around her slightly.

"Do you…Want…To be my…Mate?" Hiei didn't looked at her afraid of her answer. Shinsei stared at him in shock then smiled sweetly and leaned down to his ear kissing it before speaking.

"I love you more than anything in the three worlds Hiei…Of course I'll be your mate." Hiei looked at her the happiness pooling in his eye making her heart speed up. She smiled more when he kissed her passionately and pinned her under him on the couch. A small growl came from him as he held her hips gently. Everyone heard all of what just happened and smirked knowing Hiei wouldn't wait much longer since she accepted. The party ended soon after that and everyone went to bed for the night. Hiei followed Shinsei into their room and Shinsei blushed slightly knowing fully well what both of them were thinking. Hiei saw her blush and chuckled a little his eyes looking like burning pools of fire. She could see the lust he held for her and the demon that wanted to take her. She knew he would dominate her and she was truthfully scared. She had never done anything like this before. Hiei sensed this and gently held her waist as he looked in her eyes.

"We don't have to mate right now."

"N-no. I don't want to wait…You asked me to be your mate and I accepted. I want to be yours as soon as possible." Hiei smiled happy at her choice, he didn't want to wait either.

"You're ready then? No doubts?" Shinsei shook her head.

"None." He nodded slightly his hands running up her arms softly.

"You know what to do, right? One bite. Let your energy flow into the wound at the moment of-"

"I know!" Shinsei interrupted him before he could finish. Her face was a bright red color now with blush.

"I may only be a half-demon but I do know these kinds of things...Kurama told me…" Hiei nodded slightly then approached her with a smirk. She felt like the prey being hunter by the beast. She suddenly fell back onto the bed. He removed his cloak and tossed it aside as she smirked crawling on top of her. Shinsei didn't even look to see where the cloak fell it fell. She didn't care. She only saw and cared about the demon male above her. He paused for a moment trying to think of how to proceed. This was her first time and in a way his too. Over the years he has been with many women but none he wanted to mate. This had to be special. She could sense his uncertainty becoming worried. Was he having second thoughts? Hiei then smiled making her heart flutter with happiness.

"Don't be afraid." he whispered into her ear as he pulled her shirt off of her. Shinsei helped him with a small smile her eyes lidding.

"Never." she whispered back once she had laid back down and kissed his neck. Hiei kissed Shinsei hungrily and pulled back gazing at her.

* * *

**LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON**

* * *

"Are you ready?" he asked her. Some worry about hurting her still lingered in his mind. Shinsei only nodded and kissed him. He kissed her lips and trailed his hands up her sides feeling her every curve. His hands paused below her breast and he cupped them lightly. Shinsei shivered at the slight cold, but quickly got over it as Hiei's head bent towards her chest. Hiei kissed the exposed part of her breast and bit it lightly. He then moved his hands behind her and unhooked her bra, tossing it across the room. He stopped and stared at the perfectness that was Shinsei. She was beautiful. Her dirty blond, magenta streaked hair fanning out around her, her icy blue eyes shone, her beautifully curved body that was perfect in its proportions. She was a beautiful creature and he was so lucky to have her. She stared back at him, love shining in her eyes. She loved this man so much. She felt so lucky to have stolen his heart. She shivered in anticipation of what would happen next. Hiei took the slight shiver as her sign of telling him that she was truly ready. He leaned his head down, kissed her hardened nipple, and sucked it lightly. Shinsei moaned and arched her back into his mouth. Hiei bit lightly on the erect nipple and licked the area around it. He moved his attention to her other breast and repeated the process making her moan and grab his hair to keep her somewhat grounded. Hiei moved his attention down to her stomach. He kissed and licked the sensitive area around her belly button. Shinsei moaned and twisted slightly. Hiei grasped her hips and held her in place, growling slightly. He kissed down to where Shinsei's pants covered the rest of her body. He growled at the interruption, but quickly did away with it, leaving Shinsei completely naked. She shivered from the draft but it quickly became one of pleasure as Hiei kissed her entrance. Hiei stopped and took in the sweet scent of her arousal. He kissed her entrance again and gave it a long, slow lick. Shinsei shuddered at the sensation and moaned loudly. If this is what the preparation felt like, she would lose her mind when he finally got around to…doing it. Hiei licked her again, this time digging his tongue into her. He sucked lightly on her clit and bit down on it softly. Shinsei moaned and bucked her hips into Hiei's mouth. His hold on her hips tightened and he held her down to the bed. He licked and sucked on her again, biting on her nub. Hiei pulled away, and Shinsei whimpered at the loss of his warm mouth. She was quickly silenced when he slipped a finger into her and began to pump slowly, adding fingers as he picked up speed. By now, Shinsei was moaning in ecstasy. She was nearing her climax and finally came after Hiei added a third finger. Her breathing was heavy and labored. Hiei removed his fingers and got up to take off the rest of his clothes. Shinsei's breathing hitched when she saw Hiei completely bare before her eyes. His body was perfect, beautifully sculpted shoulders and chest, rock hard abs and long well sculpted arm muscles. She looked him up and down and stopped when she got to his manhood. He was huge! She wondered how all of that could fit inside of her. She quickly went back to thinking of how perfect he was again. How could she ever end up with someone as perfect as him, when she was so imperfect?

"Baka..." he grumbled, looking down at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You are beautiful." She gave him a smile and nodded.

"Thank you…"

"But you're still worried." He said.

"N-no…" His Jagan glowed and Shinsei winced, knowing that he would find out what was bothering her. He growled again, not liking what she was thinking.

"You will never think of yourself in that way again." He ordered.

"Why would you even refer to yourself as a slut?" She blushed in embarrassment.

"I…" His face softened.

"If you're not ready…"

"No! I am. I mean it."

"Never think of yourself that way. Never again. Understand?"

"Okay." She said with a another smile and a nod. She shivered in anticipation, biting her lip slightly and watching with interest as he crawled back onto her and positioned himself over her entrance. Hiei gave her one last look to make sure that she was truly ready and then he slowly began to move the head of his member into her. Shinsei moaned loudly as Hiei slowly entered into her. She shivered in some pain at the feeling of being stretched and her barrier being broken. Her shivers of pain soon turned to shivers of pleasure as Hiei pulled back out again and pushed into her, slowly picking up speed. He pushed back into her and had to hold in a moan of pleasure at her tightness. Her body shivered underneath his, her softness in perfect contrast to his hardness. He pulled back out and rammed back into her with more force and speed, eliciting a sweet moan from her swollen lips. Hiei picked up speed even more, with Shinsei now bucking her hips upward, trying to match his pace. He could feel himself coming close and knew that she was close too. They soon came together in a rush of sweet, indulgent passion each fueling the other on, Shinsei's second and Hiei's first. After they came down from their orgasmic high's Hiei dipped his head down to the juncture between Shinsei's neck and collar bone, slowly biting down on the flesh and infusing the wound with his energy. Shinsei did the same and it was complete. They were officially mates, together forever. Never in her life had Shinsei felt such pleasure as when she was with Hiei. She knew they had to do that again. Hiei pulled out of her, then collapsed next to her, both breathing hard. He pulled her into his arms and licked at the mark left on her shoulder. He saw her smile, before she nuzzled into his neck and closed her eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep. Hiei held her close and let her sleep…for now. He was definitely going to wake her up for another round.

* * *

Review! Please! ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

Ok so I reuploaded this chapter because I thought the other one sucked! :P This one is longer and better, in my opinion that is ;) you guys be the judge! Enjoy!

* * *

It was a few months after Shinsei's birthday and the newly mated couple were sleeping soundly in their bed. Hiei had his arms wrapped snuggly around her as she snuggled close a smile on her face. Since there room had many windows and one of said windows was right next to the bed it was hard to sleep in. The sun shone in thru the glass and woke Shinsei from her peaceful slumber. Her eyes opened slightly then she blinked a little yawning softly. She leaned up kissing Hiei's cheek softly. He groaned in annoyance rolling over then pulling the blankets over his head. Shinsei smiled a little tucking him in before swinging her legs over the large bed then getting out. She moved quickly and quietly around the room getting dressed and ready for the day. She walked into the washroom and started brushing her teeth as she skimmed thru some songs on her IPod which Hiei had kindly brought to her from the Ningenkai. She rinsed then paused for a moment seeing a reflection in the mirror. she turned seeing a box of tampons frowning a bit in confusion. She skimmed thru her apps finding one in particular that Kaiya had showed her. Her eyes widened after she checked it the device slipping out of her hand and falling to the floor. She raced up her mind going a mile a minute as she ran to Kurama's room banging on the door.

"I don't care if your asleep Kurama I need your help!" The door opened a few seconds later and a very tired Kurama stood there looking at her with a kind smile.

"Well good morning to you too Shinsei…" Shinsei ignored him walking in quickly looking at herself in his mirror. She pulled up her shirt standing sideways inspecting herself worriedly. Kurama quickly looked away a small blush on his face from her half naked figure.

"Is there…something specific you need from me?" Shinsei nodded a little turning to him as her shirt fell over her normal flat stomach.

"A pregnancy test." Kurama sweat dropped a little at her bluntness then shook his head to clear his thoughts now fully awake.

"Y-You believe your um…pregnant?" Shinsei nodded as she looked at him expectantly.

"Well can you get me one or not?! I'm kinda freaking out here!" Kurama gulped worriedly already seeing the demonic aura seeping from her at her anger…she could be downright scary when she wanted to be.

"I-I have a far more accurate way to tell…it you will just calm down for a moment perhaps?" Shinsei glared at him then sighed and calmed down fiddling with her figures nervously as she looked down.

"I'm sorry I'm just…I'm just scared that's all…" She nodded to him.

"alright do whatever you have to..." Kurama nodded.

"Well we will need Hiei…But I believe the only one who car wake him and not be killed if you…" Shinsei nodded a little heading out the door and back towards her room calming down. She walked in seeing Hiei sleeping soundly on the bed. She smiled softly at his peaceful expression her heart fluttering even after all this time of being with him. She walked over then climbed on top of him straddling his waist as she snuggled into his neck whispering softly in her ear.

"Hiei…Hiei wake up koi…" Hiei groaned softly wrapping his arms around her as he rolled over holding her close.

"Sleep…" Shinsei smiled softly kissing his nose and cheek as she shook her head.

"No, no more sleep…I need your help…" Hiei's deep crimson eyes opened slowly then her stared at her smirking slightly.

"You're lucky your my mate…I'm not a good morning person as you say…" He leaned down capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Her cheeks tinged red as she kissed back gently moaning. They broke apart then Hiei rolled on his back holding her close rubbing her back gently.

"What is it you need?" Shinsei bit her lip wordily then took a deep breath.

"I…I think I might be pregnant…" At those words Hiei's eyes shot open. He flipped her on her back straddling her waist as he pinned her arms over her shoulders gently. He leaned down sniffing her neck softly slowly working lower and lower on her body making her blush and squirm a little.

"H-Hiei?" Hiei growled in annoyance his eyes darkening as he glared up at her.

"Don't move." Shinsei's eyes widened then she quickly froze letting him continue until he finally came to her core. She blushed heavily when he spread her legs inhaling a deep breath. Hiei eyes widened as he slowly sat up looking up at her with slight worry and confusion in his eyes.

"Your right." He said simply in a soft voice. Shinsei quickly sat up looking at him worriedly her arms coming to her stomach. She was pregnant…She knew it as soon as her app counter told her her period was late…and this was the proof. Hiei just sat there unmoving a look of shock and dread across his face. Shinsei thought it was anger gently touching his hand worriedly.

"Hiei…? Hiei say something…Hiei say something please!" He was beginning to worry her now with the silent treatment. He didn't usually act like this. He suddenly grasped her had back tightly kissing her forehead.

"Stay in here today…I will be back later, just don't leave, promise me?" Shinsei relaxed a little then nodded slightly sitting back down on the bed still worried.

"Where are you going to go?" Hiei was already up as she spoke getting dressed. HE headed for the door.

"Not far I'll still be in the building, call me if you need anything…" Shinsei looked down sadly.

"Hiei?" He stopped looking back at her. Shinsei quickly got up hugging him tightly burying her face in his neck.

"Don't take too long ok…your…your scaring me. is something wrong? are you mad at me?" Hiei sighed softly gently hugging her back kissing her neck comfortingly.

"No I'm not mad…I just need to talk to Kurama…I won't be long I promise…" Shinsei nodded slightly relaxing in his arms before kissing the mark left on his shoulder from there mating.

"Alright…" Hiei nodded then gently laid her back into the bed with a small smile. He kissed her head then walked out and down the hall. He opened Kurama's door to see the half fox demon putting on his shirt. He smiled at Hiei.

"I take it she was correct…?" Hiei nodded slightly.

"How far along do you think she is? Is it too late to get rid of it?" Kurama sighed shaking his head.

"She probably conceived on the night of your mating…You know after mating most demon couplings have children due to the…many rounds that happen…that would have been two months ago…I'd believe it's not too late but you know it is up to her Hiei. You can't make this decision without her…" Hiei growled glaring at him angrily his fists clenched.

"I will not lose her..." Kurama looked at him sadly.

"You don't know if you will…She is strong Hiei…Stronger than any other demoness I've ever met in my opinion. All I'm asking is for her consent on the matter." Hiei looked away trying to keep his anger down. Being her mate he wanted to protect her…He never wanted to see her in pain. And this…Child growing inside of her would cause her more pain then she could hand. He nodded a little walking out.

"Fine…I'll ask her."

The rest of the day Shinsei was stuck in her room having promised Hiei she wouldn't move until he got back. She had tried several times to talk to him telepathically but nothing seemed to get thru to him. She now sat at her window looking out to the setting sun of the Makai loving to watch the amazing colors streak across the sky. She sighed softly looking down at her sketch pad when she heard the door open. She quickly turned smiling happily when she saw Hiei walk in running into his arms giving him a tight hug

"Where the hell did you go?! You said your be right back! I was worried sick!" Hiei was silent as he hugged her back loosely. Shinsei noticed his odd behavior pulling back looking in his eyes.

"Hiei? Is something wrong…?" Hiei looked in her eyes sternly.

"There is something we need to talk about." Shinsei's eyes widened a little her face paling having a pretty good idea what he wanted to talk about. She nodded slightly as Hiei lead her to the bed sitting her down gently. He stared at her stomach then up into her eyes his face cold and emotionless. She hated that look…it made her shudder.

"I want you to get rid of it…" Shinsei instinctively wrapped her arms around her stomach protectively her expression turning from worried to angry. IT?!

"_It_ is _our_ child Hiei! How can you speak like that?!" Hiei groaned in annoyance gently taking her hand. the last thing he wanted was for her to fight with him on this, he needed to explain things.

"Shinsei you don't understand. Let me explain." Shinsei glared at him angrily standing walking past him.

"I don't want to hear it Hiei. I don't even want to look at you right now!" She went for the door but Hiei close it with his mind his eyes narrowing. He grabbed her tightly by the shoulders spinning her around to face him looking her square in the eyes.

"Do you know why there has never been a naturally born hanyou in this world? It is because the spouses of the demons could never survive and carry the child to term. I am the forbidden child Shinsei. I'm not supposed to find love, to find happiness…" His eyes softened as he cupped her cheek seeing her relax a little.

"To find you…and now that I have, I don't want to lose you to whatever I've created. This, child will be almost fully demon thanks to my demon blood and your half demon blood. it will be powerful and…and I…I don't want to lose you to it…" Shinsei's eyes widened in realization then she smiled softly hugging him tightly.

"Oh Hiei…why didn't you just say that in the first place…?" She gently planted a kiss on his cheek

"I know your worried...even in my time child birth is a scary thing that can lead to death also…but." She looked up in his eyes softly.

"Hiei I want this…I've had a lot of time to think about this today and I realized I really really want this child with you…" Hiei sighed looking in those beautiful blue eyes gently putting their foreheads together.

"If that is what you want…" Shinsei smiled softly holding his hand tightly a determined look coming to her eyes.

"I won't leave you Hiei. I promise you now I will never ever leave you. Were mates until death right? I don't plan on dying anytime soon." Hiei looked up at her eyes then smiled slightly nodding as he leaned down kissing her softly. Shinsei eagerly kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck smiling. She pulled back absolutely giddy at her realization.

"Hiei were going to have a baby!"

* * *

Review Please! ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Time passed for Shinsei slowly but soon she was now eight months in. He regular doctor checkups consisted of traveling to the spirit realm and getting one of Koenmas doctors to look after her. She was currently in the doctor's office on a bed with the ultrasound equipment running over her stomach giving her a picture of her child. She smiled happily at Hiei looking up at him tiredly.

"Look, isn't he adorable Hiei? Just a few more weeks and we'll finally get to see him…" Hiei nodded slightly as he watched the screen that showed the small baby growing in his mates stomach. The doctor smiled turning off the equipment as he marked some stuff on his clipboard.

"Your baby is as healthy as can be Shinsei…just make sure you keep up with the rest and your medication ok?" Shinsei smiled nodding already getting up to head for the door ignoring Hiei's protest to take it easy. she wanted to get out of there.

"You know it doc…so I'm good to go now right?" He nodded with a smile.

"Yes you may leave, your next appointment is three weeks from now so I'll see you then." Shinsei nodded heading for the door. Hiei picked her up before she could even take to steps carrying her bridal style. She pouted sending a glare his way but he only ignored it.

"Hiei I can still walk you know. I'm pregnant not dead." Hiei glared down at her.

"We can't risk you over exerting yourself…Just relax." Shinsei crossed her arms stubbornly feeling a lick kick to her stomach. Her eyes softened as she smiled placing her hands over her stomach rubbing the swollen abdomen soothingly.

_"Soon…soon I can see you and hold you in my arms…were so excited…My little boy…_"She felt a light kick in response her smile widening. She spoke to the child thru her mind often and thought he understood her but she couldn't know for sure.

Soon they were back at their room Hiei laying her down in bed gently. Shinsei just glared at him as he rolled his eyes going to get her Pj's.

"Don't look at me like that…" Shinsei scoffed gently rubbing her stomach absent mindedly.

"Like what? like I'm a prisoner in my own home? oh I wouldn't be looking at you like that, why would I? It's not like its true or anything." Hiei sighed a little shaking his head as he brought her her clothing.

"The doctor said specifically for you to get lots of rest." Shinsei sat up and got dressed.

"Ya Hiei that doesn't mean keep me in bed all day! that means take it easy! no running or training or powers! Not to be a vegetable for the next two months! I don't even get to see Rinku anymore because you say he's too much excitement for me! Face it you're an overprotective worry-wart!" Hiei sighed a little rubbing his temples aggravated.

_"Dear god how do I live with this? Cant she see I'm trying to keep her safe?!"_ Shinsei sighed a little hearing his thoughts calming down slightly. She looked out the window to the purple sky of the Makai with longing. She still hadn't gone further than the castle or the first bit of forest even before her pregnancy, She wanted to see more of the demon world.

"I'm just not an indoors person Hiei…You of all people would know that…I like to get out and do things and keeping me in here is just torture. Can we go for a walk? Or even I could sit on Mizu while she walks me around? Please anything Hiei just don't keep me locked up in here for the next month." She held his hand tightly basically begging at his feet. He looked at her his eyes narrowing a little wanting to stick to his overprotective resolve. His shoulders slumping in defeat.

"If you promise to stay on her back…I have someplace we can go, ok?" Shinsei's eyes brightened happily as she pulled him down kissing him passionately. She pulled away with a bright smile.

"I promise! Thank you Hiei!" Hiei smiled a little at her happiness his heart speeding up slightly at that smile. He always loved to see her happy like this. He helped her to get dressed in a light blue Kimono that Kurama had gotten for her since she really didn't fit any other of her clothing anymore then helped her outside. Shinsei smiled one they reached the forests edge placing two fingers to her lips giving a short whistle. A few moments later Mizu and Jigoku appeared out of the trees her scales wet along with Jigoku's. Shinsei smirked Mizu a little as she walked up to her nuzzling into her hands gently for a hello. Shinsei pet her snout gently.

"Having fun?" Mizu nodded a little licking her cheek in affection. Shinsei giggled then wiped her cheek gently nodding to Jigoku who in turn nodded back. She looked back at Mizu smiling.

"Well I was going to ask you for a favor but if you're busy Mizu that's alright…" Mizu smiled shaking her head.

"No no, it's ok I was just teaching Jigoku how to swim…it wasn't going very well so I think a break is a good idea…What do you need Shinsei?" Shinsei gently rubbed her stomach as she glanced to Hiei.

"Well mom over there has given me some free time but I have some rules…one of them being I'm not allowed to "exert myself" AKA walk so you'd have to be my personal carriage so to speak…if you're up for it that is." Mizu smiled softly nodding.

"What else am I good for right? I'm only joking, I'd be happy to help. Here you look exhausted let's get you on so you can relax ok?" Shinsei smiled gratefully nodding. Mizu gently laid her wing on the ground so Shinsei could sit on it then lifter her up gently sliding her onto her back making a bed lick place between her shoulder blades. Mizu's long neck allowed her to turn her head right around looking at Shinsei.

"You ok?" Shinsei smiled happily nodding as she let out a sigh of relaxation.

"Never better." Mizu smiled then turned back just in time to see Hiei hop onto her back. He laid next to Shinsei letting her curl around him contently. Hiei looked up his Jagan glowing as he mentally showed Mizu where to go. She nodded then flapped her wings flying off. She tried to make her flying as stable as possibly so it would be a smooth flight. Hiei looked down as Shinsei as they flew gently stroking her stomach with a small smile.

"Does this make you happy? Worrying me sick?" Shinsei rolled her eyes a little resting her head on his arm shutting her eyes.

"It wouldn't if you would only relax a little…but yes I'm glad to finally get out and get some fresh air." Hiei nodded a little kissing her forehead gently.

In a matter of moments they were there thanks to Mizu's speed. She landed in a small opening surrounded by trees as Hiei instructed her to then smiled looking back at them on her back.

"Alright here we are." Hiei looked down to see Shinsei had fallen asleep. He sighed gently kissing her forehead to wake her up. Shinsei's eyes fluttered open then she smiled up at him yawning slightly.

"That was a nice nap, are we there yet?" Hiei nodded picking her up gently. He carried her to some grass then gently put her down standing in front of her.

"Close your eyes." Shinsei looked at him with a playful expression but did as she was told. Hiei gently took her hands and lead her thru some trees making sure she didn't fall or trip. He came into a large clearing then smiled a little letting her go standing beside her.

"Alright open your eyes." Shinsei did as she was told her eyes widening even more as she gasped at the breathtaking sight. it was like a sacred grove of some sort (1). The trees made a huge boarder around the beautiful red and orange flowers. The actual buds were bigger than her and reached almost higher than the treetops. She slowly stepped forward smiling happily at the wondrous place. She looked at Hiei then hugged him tightly kissing him softly. She pulled back her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Thank you Hiei…Its beautiful…" Hiei smiled happy she liked it nodding towards the sacred glade.

"It's all yours koi…go explore…but stay in my sight ok?" Shinsei smiled and nodded gently kissing his nose before walking off doing that weird waddle she adopted due to her large stomach. She looked around at all the amazing plants recognizing some that Kurama had told her about. One in particular caught her eye as she stared at its yellow pedals curiously (2). Kurama told her of these kind, they were a rare flower in the Makai and only grew in well hidden areas. She gently tapped the pedal seeing if anything would happen. The flower bounced up and down from her touch then stopped. Shinsei frowned a little remembering Kurama's did something different. Must have been the wrong flower. She continued on walking and observing the garden. She didn't notice the root like vine that slithered up to her ankle as she walked off, the same plant growing three times in size. Shinsei turned quickly her eyes widening in fear as she was bound tightly around the wait by the flower. She tried to get free but it only squeezed tighter crushing her. She screamed out in pain knowing she couldn't stay like this for long without harm coming to the baby, or herself.

"HIEI!" In no time Hiei was there his eyes widening as he saw Shinsei who looked back at him panting in pain. He took out his sword and easily cut thru the plant like butter, mincing it into pieces. Jigoku and Mizu arrive quickly after words. Hiei quickly caught Shinsei since the plans grasp went slack looking down at her worriedly. She was whimpering and panting her arms around her stomach protectively her face scrunched up in pain.

"H-Hiei…I-It hurts…my chest…" Hiei held her close quickly taking out his communicator calling Koenma.

* * *

Hiei wasn't allowed to stay with Shinsei as soon as they got to the spirit world hospital so that left the fire demon pacing angrily outside the door his mate was in. When they went thru the portal Koenma already had several doctors waiting with a stretched. They wheeled her away doing all kinda of procedure that Hiei didn't care to know about. He only wanted to know how his mate and his child was. Hiei suddenly stopped when he heard the door handle turn looking at the familiar doctor that usually checked on Shinsei as he came out with a sigh. Hiei went to walk past him to see Shinsei but he stopped him.

"Hold on Hiei…She needs the rest." Hiei growled angrily his eyes blazing crimson at him even daring to keep him from his mate. The doctor nodded in understanding.

"We were able to bandage her broken ribs but we were not able to give her any pain medication because of the child. Speaking of which is safe and perfectly fine. Your mate is a quick thinker Hiei, she protected the child with a barrier so it wouldn't be crushed along with her body." His voice became stern Hiei already knowing what he was going to say from the Jagan.

"This injury does not look well for her due date, she will need to stay here and be closely monitored for the remainder of her pregnancy. As of now we predict she will not be able to survive the delivery when the date comes. She will have to stay here under close supervision until further notice." He was being blunt but Hiei needed to know all the details so he could be prepared. Hiei nodded slightly walking inside shutting the door behind him. His heart broke at the sight of all the wires and machines hooked up to his mate. He saw the large stomach looked perfectly fine in comparison to the rest of her body. He gently sat down on a chair next to the bed taking her hand in his kissing it softly letting out a drawn out sigh his eyes watering a bit but he refused to cry.

"I'm sorry…I should have never left your side…"

* * *

(1) I mentioned before that I have a blog on wordpress that shows pictures of things i can't describe well in the story. This is what the "Secret Garden" looks like :P its labeled Secret Garden on the blog

(2) This is what the flower looks like, its labeled Flower :P

Blog: category/training/

Review please! ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Shinsei woke in the hospital room. The first thing that she thought of was the baby her hands instinctively going to her stomach worriedly. She felt the small kicks from inside her stomach smiling slightly relaxing back onto the bed with a sigh. It was after this that the pain in her chest registered and that she was in the hospital instead of her room. She looked around finding Hiei in a chair next to her sleeping soundly. She smiled a little reaching out to tap him but a searing pain erupted in her chest making her stop and lay down still. She couldn't move anywhere or breath properly without feeling the pain from her chest. She looked at Hiei mentally poking him.

"Hiei?" Hiei's peaceful expression turned agitated then his eyes opened a little. He woke up instantly leaning for a little looking Shinsei over worriedly.

"How are you feeling?" Shinsei smiled softly but he saw through it knowing how much pain she was in.

"I'm fine, my chest hurts a little but that's it. What did the doc say about everything? How is the baby?" Hiei gently rubbed her head looking over her worriedly.

"He said he is fine…You used your abilities to protect him. You on the other hand have three broken ribs." Shinsei sighed softly whining in pain.  
"Figures…with my luck of course id get broken ribs by a _flower_." She laughed halfheartedly making Hiei smiled slightly. Even in her situation she acted as if nothing was wrong. The door opened making both of them look up to see Koenma. He smiled slightly walking up to Shinsei.

"It's good to see that your awake. The doctor figured you'd be out for at least another day." Shinsei smirked a little rolling her eyes.

"You guys all underestimate me! And you worry too much, this is nothing!" Koenma chuckled rolling his eyes as he checked over her monitors.

"Actually I came in here to tell you that you have visitors and frankly I'm sick of hearing them ask if they can see you. Shall I send them in?" Shinsei raised a brow but nodded with a smile.

"Sure why not." Koenma nodded poking his head out the door. Once he moved the whole gang came in; Jin, Chu, Shishi, Rinku and Touya. Rinku ran up next to her worriedly.

"Shinsei are you ok?! Are you dying?! Please tell me you're not dying!" Shinsei smirked pinching his lips together effectively shutting him up.

"I'm fine and your loud. Now that everyone's up to speed," She looked around with a smile.

"Hey what's up?" Yusuke laughed a little grinning as he pointed to her chest.

"What's up?! You have like 7," Koenma cut in.

"3." Yusuke just continued to speak right over him.

"broken ribs! Your acting like that's nothing!" Shinsei sat up with Hiei's help since she couldn't really move that much. He propped the pillows up behind her so she could sit comfortably. She rubbing her stomach gently as she rolled her eyes.

"Well there just ribs…and there's nothing I can do about them so why bother to worry? Besides I can take the pain! I'm still alive after all!" Everyone chuckled a little. Kurama smiling at her.

"Well I'm sure were all glad to know your well, we actually brought some stuff we thought would make your stay here more comfortable." Shinsei looked confused glancing at Hiei her anger building up.

"Stay here hu? Hey _honey_ how long am I actually staying here?" The room went quiet as Shinsei glared at Hiei narrowing her eyes. Hiei stared back his eyes narrowing also telling her he wasn't going to back down.  
"The doctor said he wants to keep you here for the remainder of your pregnancy so he can monitor you." Shinsei just glared at him her eyes twitching a little in anger. They all knew she hated to be cooped up. That's what caused her to be here in the first place. Everyone took a step back not wanting to be caught in Shinsei's anger but then she just smiled sweetly.

"It's for the baby right?" Hiei nodded a little knowing that she would be all for anything to do with their child's safety.

"Mostly yes." She nodded a little her anger disappearing completely as she relaxed back onto the pillows.  
"Then that's fine with me, so what did you all bring for me so I don't die of boredom?" Everyone relaxed and brought out a whole bunch of things from her room, her iPod, her sketch pad and a bunch of her favorite blankets and pillows so she would be comfy. Hiei gently held her in his arms carful of her chest as everyone else made up the uncomfortable bed with all her belongings. Shinsei played with Hiei s cloak absent mindedly smiling a little.

"We have great friends you know?" Hiei chuckled seeing Yusuke wrestling with Rinku as he nodded.

"There a lot of words to describe this group, I suppose great would be suitable…in a sarcastic matter that is." Shinsei smiled laughing softly. They finish with her bed, Hiei laying her done gently. She sighed in content stretching out happily.

"Man this is excellent guys, thanks." She smiled at them all her eyes soft thinking about just how lucky she was to have all of them.

"Your all the best." For the rest of the day everyone stayed with her to keep her company. Eventually they had to head back home leaving her and Hiei alone. Hiei sat next to her on the bed gently rubbing her stomach as he sighed feeling the light kicks. He smiled completely fascinated about the fact a baby was in there, there child. Shinsei smiled a little getting an idea.

"Hiei, want to try and here him?" He smirked a little evading the question.

"Still think it's gonna be a girl?" Shinsei smirked a little in a mocking tone.

"Hiei. Common try it." She gently pulled him down resting his head on her stomach holding it there staying quiet with a smile. He blushed ever so slightly as he sighed listening carefully. Hiei eyes widened when he heard movement under the skin feeling it against his cheek. It was amazing. Hiei glanced at her smiling a little sitting back up. Shinsei smiled at his and giggled.

"Your expression was so cute! You big softy!" Hiei rolled his eyes gently kissing her forehead. He saw how tired she was kissing her nose before standing up. He went over to the door turning off the lights so the room was dark. Shinsei watched him as he kissed her head saying goodnight. She answered then saw him sit back down in the chair next to her bed shutting his eyes. She frowned a little scooting over the best she could on the single bed.

"Hiei? I'm cold, sleep with me?" Hiei's crimson eyes opened as he looked at her his eyes glowing mysteriously with demonic power. He saw her hopeful expression then sighed gently laying down next to her so he wouldn't hurt her. Shinsei smiled happily snuggling into him. She fell asleep almost instantly from her exhaustion while Hiei on the other hand stayed up a little while longer just enjoying this time with her eventually falling asleep also.

Hiei was pacing in the halls of the spirit world hospital right outside of Shinsei's room angrily his fists clenched as another cried of pain came from the room. It grated on Hiei's senses like sand paper as a low growl came from his throat. Yusuke and Chu had to stand at the door to keep Hiei out. They had to drag him out when all the doctors arrived since he refused to leave her side. The doctors needed to have no distractions considering Shinsei's weakened state, plus they knew if Shinsei died…they would probably die. Kurama had tried to calm Hiei but quickly gave up not wanting to get the majority of Hiei's anger directed at him. Another scream came from the room everyone flinching this time but then everything went quiet. Hiei stopped straining to hear everything from inside the room. He heard two separate heart beasts making him relax a little but still stayed cautious. Next he heard a babies cry everyone relaxing as Kurama smiled gently pulling a hand on his shoulder.

"Congratulations Hiei." Hiei relaxed a little his eyes wide at the crying baby he heard…it was his…his child in his mate. It almost was almost too good to be true! His head suddenly snapped up as he heard Shinsei's heart beat slowing within to room. The doctors immediately scrambled to work trying to save her. Hiei's eyes darkened as he went for the door Yusuke trying to stop him.

"Hiei don't! they'll help her but you can't go in until they say!" Hiei growled angrily punching him back but Chu grabbed him in a bear hug holding him tightly.

"Hold it there mate." Hiei panicked desperately trying to get out of the strong demons hold hearing Shinsei's heart beat slowly start to stop. He snarled his fangs elongation as he bit into Chu's arm. He yelped dropping him, Hiei taking the opportunity running into the room he froze his heart stopping the moment he heard the heart monitor give a long drawn out beep. The world seemed to stop as he stared at all the doctors scared expressions. They backed off as Hiei slowly walked over to the bed seeing Shinsei laying there motionless a small peaceful smile on her face. Hiei just stared there for a long time then a small sound echoed thru the room over a pear falling to the floor followed by many more. Small place pearl gathered around his feet as he gathered her into his arm his face buried in her hair.

_"No…please don't leave me…Shinsei…my love…why? Why must I always lose what is dear to me?!"_ Botan appeared in the room getting a call for a death from Koenma. Her eyes widened when she saw Hiei and Shinsei. Oh no. She slowly approached him touching his back softly.

"H-Hiei? I…I have to collect the soul." Hiei slowly turned back to her his eyes a bright red his voice low and sinister.

"You won't touch her, she's not dead. You just watch. She promised she wouldn't leave." Botan gulped backing off a little as she looked down sadly.

"Hiei I'm the grim reaper...if anyone were to know it would be me. Let her go." Hiei's anger grew as he glared at her snarling like an animal.

"No!" Botan didn't care mess with a demon who lost their mate but Hiei had to see reason. She suddenly looked at the door as did Hiei when Koenma walked in looking at the two of them with hard eyes. He cautiously approached Hiei holding a small vile that he offered to him.

"When Shinsei become pregnant I went to my father and asked him for this. I knew there was a slim chance for her to make it thru this." Hiei looked at the vile cautiously the white light looking like it was almost sparkling. He took it cautiously then looked up at Koenma.

"What is it?" He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. Have her drink it and she will be fine. As good as new." Hiei narrowed his eyes but didn't hesitate looking down at Shinsei. He popped the crock gently easing her mouth open pouring the mixture down her throat. Botan watched this taking Koenmas hand gently in her looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I will miss you." Koenma smiled softly watching the two as he slowly faded away.

"We'll meet again in another life Botan." He looked up smiling a little as he sighed.

"A life for a life." He disappeared. Hiei didn't hear any of this as he waited for Shinsei to wake gulping worriedly.

"Shinsei?" A small beep from the monitor beside the bed signaled a heartbeat making Hiei's eyes widen happily. He watched as Shinsei groaned softly her eyes fluttering open tiredly. She looked up seeing Hiei smiling softly as her hand went up to his cheek.

"Hiei? What wrong…you look like you've been crying…" Hiei leaned down connecting their lips happily holding her close as he kissed her passionately. He smiled not caring who saw, right now he was just happy she was alive! Both of them pulled away when a doctor cleared his throat a small blue bundle in his arms as he smiled at them handing Shinsei the small bundle.

"Congratulations…A healthy boy." Shinsei smiled happily taking the small baby cradling him gently in her arms. She pulled the blanket back her heart melting at the adorable baby. Hiei just stared with a smile chuckling softly.

"You were right, he's perfect." Shinsei smiled gently kissing the babies forehead rocking him gently.

"Oh Hiei he is, he's so adorable." She took in everything about him, his white hair which was unusual since Hiei's was black and hers was brown. Her eys widened when the babies eyes opened revealing bright pale blue. He stared up at Shinsei then Hiei then reached out his small hands starting to cry again. Shinsei's eyes widened but smiled as she pulled the blanket over her chest taking down her shirt to let him eat. She sighed contently watching him with soft eyes then she looked up at Hiei.

"What are we going to name him?" Hiei looked at the small boy then smiled at Shinsei.

"Whatever you'd like to name him…" Shinsei smiled happily looking down at the baby as he pulled away giving a cute burp. She covered herself up gently rocking him.

"Akane. Akane Jaganshi." Hiei nodded in agreement liking the name. it was perfect. He held Shinsei close as he kissed her head softly. Akane reached up towards Hiei making Shinsei giggle.  
"I think he wants to see daddy." Hiei gulped then gently reached down taking the baby in his arms. He smiled pulling the blanket down so he could see Akane's face the small boy grabbing his large figure in his hand cutely. Hiei heart melted at the sight. As he held his son in one are and Shinsei on the other a thought crossed his mind.

_"Life doesn't get better then this…"_

* * *

OMG its over! ^_^ Yay well not yay but still yay! thanks to all for reading! Don't think it ends here! I'm already working on a sequel actually but the next one is with Kurama called "Reflections On The Past" Keep eyes open and thanks again for reading!

Review please! ^_^


End file.
